Pokemon Before Christmas 2019
by SaphirActar
Summary: 24 prompts sur l'univers de pokémon pour patienter jusqu'à Noël ! Chaque jour, un pokémon ou un dresseur mis en lumière, une petite histoire parfois mignonne ou même un peu sombre !
1. Banane vs Nanab

**Bien le bonjour mes braves matelots ! Pour cette année, j'ai eu envie de tenter un calendrier de l'avent Pokémon !**

**En plus de celui-ci, j'ai décidé d'écrire aussi un calendrier One Piece et un autre Kingdom Hearts dont les thèmes ont été choisis par Ejes que je remercie bien ! Pendant 24 jours, il y aura donc un petit texte tous les jours sur des personnages divers et variés. J'ai également eu un défi imposé mais je vous préviendrai le jour où il sera posté ! C'est parti !**

**Le thème du jour est Banane vs Nanab... Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, merci à toi Ejes pour ce thème incroyable ! J'ai donc pris le terme au pied de la lettre, mais en même temps, je me suis basée sur une légende pokémon (que j'ai un peu adapté à ma sauce pour des raisons temporelles notamment). J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire deux en un, bien le bonne lecture !  
**

**Si vous souhaitez tenter de deviner le sujet du prochain, le thème de demain est posté à la fin de ce one shot et ce sera le cas tous les jours !**

* * *

« - Je comprends ton point de vue mais quand même, la banane, c'est bien meilleur.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Dans la baie Nanab, on retrouve des saveurs exotiques, un peu d'amertume laissant place à une explosion de douceur sucrée. Tellement irrésistible. »

Le barman de Rosalia soupira. Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que ces deux clients se disputaient pour savoir quel aliment était le meilleur entre la banane et la baie Nanab. Ils n'avaient encore jamais réussi à trancher et chacun campait sur ses positions. Le premier jour, le débat était fort amusant, mais au bout du deuxième jour déjà, cela commençait à être lourd. Lourd exactement comme la météo qui menaçait de tourner à l'orage.

« - Nous n'arriverons pas à nous mettre d'accord, soupira un des clients. Jamais.

\- Les gars, vous feriez peut-être mieux de rentrer avant la pluie, leur conseilla le barman. Je sens qu'il va y avoir une bonne averse et je n'aimerais pas être dessous. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'un éclair s'abattit sur le toit de la tour cendrée avec violence. Le barman sortit aussitôt de son établissement pour se rendre compte de la situation. La tour était en proie aux flammes maintenant et le vent violent ne faisait que les attiser. De nombreux humains essayaient d'aider avec leurs pokémons aquatiques mais c'était peine perdue.

« - Vite, il faut éteindre l'incendie !

\- Impossible, le feu est trop violent, c'est difficile de s'en approcher !

\- Mais il y a des pokémons à l'intérieur, nous devons les sauver ! »

Les cris d'agonie des pauvres prisonniers se faisaient entendre, avant de laisser place à un silence qui glaçait le sang. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Les habitants de Rosalia, y compris le barman, étaient en proie à la panique, parce qu'ils avaient peur que l'incendie se propage aux autres habitations, toutes faites de bois. Cette tempête était une terrible tragédie.

C'est alors qu'une pluie violente se mit à tomber, obligeant les habitants à courir s'abriter. L'orage s'était calmé et toute cette eau permit à l'incendie de disparaitre très rapidement. Un véritable miracle. Une fois l'averse calmée, tout le monde se rapprocha de la tour cendrée. L'édifice était quasiment entièrement détruit, les fondations seulement demeuraient.

Alors, dans le ciel apparut un rayon de soleil et avec lui un immense pokémon. Tout comme les autres, le barman avait bien du mal à en croire ses yeux. Il s'agissait d'Ho-oh, le légendaire oiseau de Johto, qui venait parfois à la tour carillon, la voisine de feu la tour cendrée. Avait-il déclenché la pluie qui avait éteint l'incendie ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

Ho-oh descendit vers ce qu'il restait de la tour cendrée et se posa au milieu des cendres encore chaudes. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le légendaire ouvrit alors ses ailes et une lumière enveloppa les ruines. Le barman vit des formes se matérialiser et comprit : l'oiseau ramenait les pokémons décédés à la vie. Sauf que lorsque les pokémons apparurent aux yeux des autres, ce n'était plus des créatures ordinaires, mais de véritables légendes.

Plus tard, on leur donnerait pour nom Raikou, Entei et Suicune, ceux qu'Ho-oh avait ramené d'entre les morts. Chacun représentait un élément de la tragédie : Raikou la foudre qui avait frappé la tour, Entei l'incendie qui avait ravagé le bâtiment et Suicune la pluie qui avait sauvé la ville. Ce jour-là, les habitants de Rosalia comprirent ce qu'était un véritable miracle.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu assister à tout ça ! »

Quand le barman retourna dans son établissement après la disparition des légendaires, il était sous le choc. C'était une véritable chance d'avoir assisté à un événement aussi incroyable. Il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. L'homme réalisa alors que les deux clients qui débattaient auparavant étaient revenus dans son bar et il se rapprocha d'eux.

« - Alors les gars, c'était incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est incroyable que cet idiot préfère encore la banane à la Nanab.

\- Comment ? Mais vous n'avez pas vu tout ce qui s'est passé dehors ?

\- Dehors ? Non, nous sommes restés ici à discuter. Ce type est incapable de comprendre à quel point la banane est un produit unique en son genre, c'est fou. »

Le barman songea que ce qui était fou, c'est qu'un événement historique se soit produit à quelques centaines de mètres de ces deux personnages et qu'ils n'aient strictement rien vu, tout ça pour une histoire stupide de banane vs Nanab !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Caresses.**


	2. Caresses

**Yop tout le monde ! C'est parti pour le jour numéro 2 ! Et aujourd'hui, ils sont de retour, mais peut-être pas pour jouer un mauvais tour cette fois ! Je me suis regardée à nouveau la saison 1 de pokémon un peu plus tôt dans l'année et j'avais envie de reparler de ce pokémon qui n'est pas partie à l'aventure avec son dresseur et c'est un peu triste dans le fond. Enfin, s'il passe le voir de temps en temps, c'est tout ce qui compte, j'imagine.**

* * *

Il fixa la grande demeure avec angoisse et se demanda s'il avait vraiment envie d'y retourner. Pourtant, c'était son idée à la base, mais une fois devant le fait accompli, il n'était plus certain que c'était une bonne initiative. Avec courage, il fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi difficile ? Cette pensée le fit soupirer.

« - Bon alors James, tu y vas ? s'impatienta Miaouss.

\- Laisse tomber, il s'est dégonflé, soupira Jessie.

\- Non ! C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas aussi simple que… Que je l'avais imaginé.

\- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la mer à boire de retourner voir tes parents. Ils ont bien compris la dernière fois que tu ne voulais pas marcher dans leurs traces, non ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai peur qu'ils aient changé d'avis…

\- Roooh, mais montre leur que tu comptes bien suivre ta route ! Tu es un dur oui ou non ? … En fait ne répond pas à cette question, elle n'était pas bonne.

\- Bon écoute James, on a fait l'effort de venir ici pour toi, alors tu y vas. Allez.

\- Bon j'y vais. Je vais essayer de ne pas rester trop longtemps.

\- C'est ça. Viens Miaouss, nous allons trouver de quoi nous occuper ! »

Pendant que ces deux compagnons s'en allaient, James se retrouva désespérément seul. Il n'avait même pas pris ses pokémons avec lui, pour dire. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança à l'assaut de la demeure. James se félicita en passant le portail du jardin, luttant contre son envie irrépressible de faire demi tour. Ce n'était quand-même pas un duo de vieux qui allait lui faire peur ! C'était un membre de la team Rocket, pas n'importe qui. Cela lui donna le courage de poursuivre.

« C'est étrange quand-même, le château est bien vide… »

D'habitude, il y avait beaucoup plus de vie dans la demeure de sa famille et des domestiques arpentaient les jardins à toute heure de la journée. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait absolument personne, pas même le moindre garde du corps ou jardinier. En termes de pokémon, il y avait bien sûr quelques roucools sauvages mais cela s'arrêtait là. James se retrouva finalement devant la porte et prit sur lui pour frapper quelques coups. C'est le majordome qui vint lui ouvrir, avec un air surpris.

« - Oh, jeune maître James, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici !

\- Bonjour, je ne fais que passer… Pour voir mes parents…

\- Je comprends mais vous tombez bien mal. Vos parents sont partis en voyage d'affaire dans la région de Johto et ils ne vont pas revenir tout de suite. Ils ont emmené beaucoup de personnel.

\- Cela explique le vide de la maison… Tant pis, je repasserai une autre fois.

\- Par contre, il y a quelqu'un qui va être très heureux de votre visite, jeune maître !

\- Ah oui ? Mais qui ?

\- Suivez-moi, vous allez vite comprendre. »

Le majordome conduisit James jusqu'à une pièce qu'il connaissait bien puisque c'était son ancienne chambre. Pendant un moment, le jeune homme eut peur que ce soit son ancienne fiancée à l'intérieur et voulut faire demi-tour. Puis, le majordome ouvrit la porte et il comprit.

« Oh mais… Caninou ! C'est toi ! »

Un caninos sortit de la pièce et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le caninos lui lécha le visage tout en remuant la queue, tellement heureux de revoir son maître. James rigolait et lui caressait la tête affectueusement. Comment avait-il pu oublier son ami d'enfance ?

« J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir tout compte fait. »

James resta assez longtemps avec Caninou, si bien que Jessie et Miaouss finirent par sérieusement s'inquiéter sur le sort de leur compagnon. Au moins, le jeune homme avait fait un heureux aujourd'hui et c'était le plus important.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Adversité.**


	3. Adversité

**Vers septembre, j'ai rejoué à Noir et Blanc, qui je pense reprend une de mes régions préférés. Il y a tellement d'histoire dans Unys, que c'en est extrêmement intéressant ! Pourtant, j'ai choisi de me pencher sur les dresseurs, parce qu'ils sont vraiment chouettes. Je me rappelle d'un fanart que j'avais vu à l'époque (et que forcément je ne retrouve plus maintenant) qui m'a inspiré cette petite histoire, pas forcément canon. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Vous avez des souvenirs particuliers avec la 5e génération ?**

* * *

« - Félicitations, Blanche, tu as vaincu la ligue ! s'exclama Bianca en sautant de joie.

\- Merci beaucoup mais ce n'est pas si incroyable…

\- Pas si incroyable ? C'est quand-même la troisième fois que tu bats la ligue, ce n'est pas rien, répliqua Tcheren, en remettant ses lunettes en place.

\- Et pourtant, tu refuses toujours le titre de maître, réfléchit Noir. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est parce qu'il y a un défi que je dois encore réaliser avant de pouvoir porter ce titre. Et que je ne peux pas l'accomplir pour le moment. »

Blanche s'éloigna et les trois autres se lancèrent des regards remplis d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là ? La jeune femme était pourtant une personne incroyablement forte. Elle avait démonté la team Plasma, avait vaincu la ligue Pokémon de la région d'Unys plusieurs fois et maîtrisé le légendaire Reshiram. Son parcours était en tout point de vue exemplaire alors qu'est ce qu'il lui manquait pour être totalement satisfaite d'elle-même ?

« - C'est quand même bizarre… Elle a tout ce qui fait un grand dresseur, pour la région d'Unys au moins, mais elle ne reconnait pas sa valeur.

\- Tu sais Tcheren, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle veut se mesurer encore à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Bianca ? De qui tu parles ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler du roi de la team plasma ? demanda soudain Noir.

\- Ghetis ? Mais non, il a été battu en même temps que son organisation.

\- Mais non, pas Ghetis ! L'autre, le vrai roi.

\- Il s'appelle N. Mais il a disparu depuis ce fameux jour et personne ne l'a revu.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Blanche veut se battre à nouveau avec ce type ?

\- J'en ai bien l'impression oui. C'est lui qui a l'autre dragon après tout. »

Pendant que ses amis continuaient à débattre, Blanche profitait du ciel nocturne et du grand air depuis la terrasse où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme n'avait pas relevé de défis difficiles en termes de combat pokémon et ce manque de challenge l'ennuyait. Même la ligue, elle commençait à la connaître par cœur à force de la faire et ses amis n'avaient plus de secrets pour elle.

« Tu es équanime. »

Avec lui, ce serait certainement une autre histoire.

Déjà à l'époque, il était différent des autres, parce qu'il ne pensait pas comme eux. De ce fait, il arrivait à être imprévisible et ses pokémons étaient puissants parce qu'il savait libérer leur potentiel. Chaque combat contre lui regorgeait de surprises. Mieux, il possédait l'autre dragon légendaire Zekrom, et il était ainsi lié à Blanche qui possédait Reshiram.

« N… Où es-tu maintenant ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Blanche avait tenté de le retrouver mais il semblait avoir disparu d'Unys. Même dans les régions alentours, N était aux abonnés absents. La jeune femme avait encore fait quelques recherches mais il lui avait bien fallu admettre au bout d'un moment que cela ne servait à rien.

N n'était nulle part.

Alors depuis, elle attendait son retour. Goyah avait voulu lui remettre le titre de maître pokémon mais Blanche avait refusé. Elle voulait affronter encore une fois son véritable rival pour prouver sa force et confronter leurs deux légendaires. La jeune femme avait tellement hâte que ce jour arrive.

« Ce n'est qu'avec un minimum d'adversité que je pourrais me prouver ce que je vaux. »

Ces amis la plaçaient sur un pied d'estal mais cela ne comptait pas à ses yeux.

Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas son combat contre N, Blanche aurait bien du mal à reconnaître ses capacités de dresseuse, quand bien même cela sautait aux yeux de n'importe qui.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Team Roquette. (oui, vous avez bien lu le thème. Et oui, c'est la bonne orthographe.)**


	4. Team Roquette

**Vous avez bien lu le thème. Moi aussi au départ, je croyais que c'était une erreur. Puis j'ai demandé à Ejes et elle m'a dit "non, non, c'est bien ça." Du coup, j'ai du me débrouiller avec ça ! Et bon, puisque parfois les teams ont des plans pour le moins étrange, pourquoi pas celle-ci ! Ce n'est pas plus bête que d'autres choses après tout ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire celui-ci et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. J'ai quand même dû faire des recherches dans les tréfonds de l'humour pourri pour l'écrire, voilà voilà !**

* * *

« Mais chef, je vous promets, c'est la vérité… »

Devant l'air sincère de son subordonné, le chef de la police soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire improbable ? Pourrait-il un jour être tranquille ? Il aimait bien la région de Kanto mais parfois, cela le fatiguait de travailler ici. L'annonce de son collègue en était une représentation parfaite. Que n'aurait-il donné pour être en congés ce jour-là ?

« - Ah, mais cette histoire n'a aucun sens. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Hélas, cela l'est. Je ne vous raconte pas des salades, chef… Euh, je veux dire…

\- Une blague, mon gars. Une blague de plus et tu es mort. »

Le policier se tut, tout en retenant un fou rire puissant. Le chef essaya d'oublier la blague qui tombait vraiment bien mais le hérissait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait l'impression de devoir se taper toutes les organisations criminelles du monde. Les souvenirs revinrent vite.

Dans sa carrière, il avait démantelé de nombreuses organisations néfastes, plus connues sous le nom de teams. Il y avait la fameuse team Rocket, les rivales team Aqua et Magma, l'infernale team Galaxy, la pénible team Plasma, l'incroyable team Flare, l'horripilante team Skull et même l'antipathique team Yell. Le chef de la police se rappelait chaque action qu'il avait mené contre toutes ces organisations, des combats menés souvent avec peu de moyens. Cela lui avait permis de gravir les échelons et de s'élever dans la police, tout en gagnant une belle notoriété.

Il pensait naïvement que le plus dur était derrière lui.

Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce matin et le rapport de son subordonné avait tout fichu en l'air. C'était précisément le genre de jour où il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre son arcanin et rentrer chez lui se coucher. Seulement, ses responsabilités n'allaient pas le laisser s'échapper si facilement.

« - Bon récapitule moi la situation calmement, demanda-t-il à son subordonné.

\- De nombreuses plaintes ont été déposées à Parmanie, Lavanville et Azuria principalement contre une organisation qui se revendique l'héritière de la team Rocket.

\- Et qui se fait appeler team Rocket aussi ?

\- Non, chef… Comme je vous disais tout à l'heure, cela s'écrit Roquette, comme la salade… Vous savez comme pour la blague de tout à l'heure…

\- BREF. Une organisation de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font de particulier ? Ils volent des pokémons ? Ils dérobent de l'argent aux citoyens ? Ils causent des dégradations dans la ville ?

\- Hum, d'une certaine façon oui mais… Pas vraiment.

\- Sois plus clair s'il te plait… Si tu ne veux pas faire des heures supplémentaires la semaine prochaine.

\- Oui, chef. Eh bien, ils… Ils volent des légumes et certains pokémons plantes.

\- La team Roquette qui vole des légumes et certains pokémons plantes… Oh misère… Bon restons calmes. Quelles sont leurs revendications ?

\- Vous vous rappelez les revendications de la team Plasma ?

\- Eux, ils voulaient libérer les pokémons… et dominer le monde, mais passons.

\- C'est ça. Eh bien, la team Roquette veut faire pareil.

\- Quoi ? Ils veulent dominer le monde aussi ? Quelle originalité !

\- Non, non… Eux ils veulent… libérer les légumes…

\- Libérer les légumes ?

\- Libérer les légumes, répondit le policier avec tout le sérieux du monde.

\- Oh mais c'est quoi cette bande de bras cassés ? Ils sont sérieux ? Même la team Flare et son histoire de beauté, c'était une meilleure histoire… La team Roquette mon Arceus…

\- On pourra leur faire ce qu'on fait aux voleurs, chef !

\- Ce qu'on fait aux voleurs ? Comment ça ?

\- Bah, on les tue… Vous savez, laitue… »

C'est ainsi que le pauvre policier perdit la vie dans la fleur de l'âge mais il n'eut aucun regret, parce que c'était vraiment la blague de sa vie.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Sac.**


	5. Sac

**Bonjour ! Cette fois, on va s'attaquer à une légende de la quatrième génération que j'aime bien, même si elle est un peu sombre. Cela montre un autre aspect de pokémon et c'est super intéressant aussi ! J'aime beaucoup la 4e génération, sans doute parce que diamant est un de mes premiers jeux DS ! Des souvenirs particuliers avec cette génération ? Je crois que mon pokémon préféré de Sinnoh est Luxray... mais il n'apparait pas ici ! Je vous laisse avec des personnages, auxquels, j'ai donné des prénoms au hasard j'avoue.**

* * *

« Je lui avais pourtant dit que c'était trop dangereux mais évidemment, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et maintenant, c'est à moi d'aller la chercher ! »

Maxence ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler, même si la situation était très grave.

Sa femme Aurélie avait disparu. Elle adorait pratiquer la randonnée, beaucoup plus que lui-même et parfois, elle partait seule. Maxence savait que cela lui faisait du bien, alors il ne lui interdisait pas de s'en aller sans lui. Cependant, il avait été moins enthousiaste la dernière fois. En effet, Aurélie souhaitait partir explorer une montagne proche de chez eux, alors que la météo annonçait sous peu une terrible tempête de neige. En plein cœur de l'hiver, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« - Mais non, le tempête de neige ne viendra pas jusqu'ici.

\- La météo se trompe rarement quand-même, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Bon, je ne vais faire qu'une petite randonnée cette fois, juste une journée. Je pars le matin et je reviens le soir. Même s'il neige un peu, ce ne sera pas embêtant.

\- Bon d'accord. Mais tu me promets de faire demi-tour au moindre problème ?

\- Oui. Je serai prudente mon amour, c'est promis. »

Elle était bien partie le matin mais elle n'était pas revenue le soir, puisque la tempête avait effectivement frappé. Maxence savait qu'Aurélie connaissait bien la montagne et qu'elle avait certainement dû s'abriter pour se protéger des intempéries. Peut-être qu'elle passerait la nuit là-bas mais elle reviendrait le lendemain, en reconnaissant son erreur.

Le lendemain, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Malgré son inquiétude, Maxence n'avait rien pu faire tant que la tempête de neige ne s'était pas calmée, ce qui prit une journée supplémentaire. Il avait simplement pu prévenir les autorités de la disparition de sa femme et on lui avait dit que personne ne pourrait rien faire tant que la tempête était encore en cours. La patience, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

« Allez, j'y vais cette fois ! »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas attendu les secours pour partir à la recherche de sa belle dès que la tempête se leva. Il entama l'ascension de la montagne et essaya de trouver le moindre petit indice qui pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa chère et tendre, mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Tout devait être enseveli sous l'épais manteau neigeux qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Aurélie… Et ton portable qui ne répond pas… »

Finalement, c'est dans une grotte qu'il trouva son seul indice. Par terre dans un coin, il y avait le sac à dos de sa femme. Maxence l'inspecta mais il ne manquait rien de particulier. Tout le kit de survie pour la randonnée était là. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Aurélie était dans le coin ?

« - Auréééliiiie ! Tu es là ? C'est moi, Maxence ! Allez, répond !

\- Moma ? »

Le cri de pokémon le fit sursauter et il se retourna. Un momartik lui faisait face, le fixant intensément. C'était un pokémon de type glace particulièrement élégant mais Maxence connaissait la terrible légende sur la créature. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais tout coïncidait. Ce momartik n'était pas à côté du sac à dos de sa femme par hasard.

« Aurélie… Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ? »

Le pokémon inclina tristement la tête et s'approcha de lui. Maxence ne put retenir ses larmes et s'effondra au sol. Si seulement il avait pu réussir à la dissuader de partir ! Mais non, il l'avait laissé braver les dangers. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer ainsi qu'un pokémon glace au regard triste, si triste. Les momartiks proviennent d'âmes de jeunes filles perdues dans les cimes enneigées et c'était précisément ce qu'était devenue Aurélie.

« Pardon, ma belle. Je te demande pardon. »

Le momartik hocha la tête, comme pour dire que c'était sa faute à lui. Maintenant, la vie de cet humain et celle de ce pokémon étaient liées pour toujours.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Imposteur.**


	6. Imposteur

**En avant pour le challenge du défi ! Ejes m'a imposé d'utiliser les deux pokémons suivants dans un OS : Mimiqui et Cosmog ! Alors, j'ai essayé de trouver une idée sympathique pour que ces pokémons de la 7g soient mis en valeur ! Ce n'était pas super évident puisqu'ils n'ont pas forcément quelque chose de spécial en commun, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour proposer un texte sympa. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture en attendant !**

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce pokémon ?

\- Ne t'approche pas, il est de type spectre. Tu sais à quel point ce type est fourbe.

\- Oh… Mais il ressemble un peu à Pikachu pourtant !

\- Justement ! Il se fait passer pour Pikachu mais c'est un imposteur qui ne fait que profiter de la popularité d'un autre. C'est dégoutant.

\- Ah oui en effet ! Mais c'est un déguisement en fait ?

\- Personne n'a jamais vu son vrai visage… Ou du moins personne n'a jamais survécu en regardant sous son déguisement. C'est un danger public, fuyons. »

Les deux humains s'en allèrent vite et Mimiqui soupira. Il faisait tellement d'efforts pour plaire aux gens mais sa notoriété le précédait. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute s'il était maudit par son type. Et son visage… Non, malheureusement, personne ne pouvait le voir sans mourir d'effroi. Mourir littéralement. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé d'empêcher les humains de le regarder mais leur curiosité était trop forte pour tout ce qui était défendu. Mimiqui n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à quiconque mais dans la vie, il fallait parfois se défendre, surtout quand on était un pokémon.

Après avoir erré dans la ville d'Eka Eka pendant des jours, il décida de regagner dans la forêt. Cela valait peut-être mieux tout compte fait. Au moins, là-bas, Mimiqui devait simplement supporter le regard des autres pokémons et c'était déjà bien suffisant. Les autres ne l'appréciaient pas trop non plus. Bien sûr, ils reconnaissaient sa puissance mais ils se méfiaient de lui. Même les autres pokémons spectres ne voulaient pas trainer avec lui, tant il était maudit. Mimiqui avait beau essayer, dans le fond, il savait que personne ne voudrait devenir son ami.

Vivre seul, voilà la seule vie qui l'attendait.

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait tout seul dans les bois à une heure avancée de la nuit, une lueur attira son attention au loin. Mimiqui ne savait pas à quel pokémon elle appartenait car aucune créature de la région ne brillait ainsi. Peut-être que c'était un nouveau venu d'une nouvelle région ? Par curiosité, le faux Pikachu alla voir. Il s'attendait à un attroupement d'autres curieux mais non, il n'y avait qu'un seul pokémon sur place. Et quel pokémon !

« Par Arceus, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le petit pokémon en face de Mimiqui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait. Il s'agissait d'une petite boule de couleur bleu-violet et noire, avec deux appendices qui lui servaient de bras. Le pokémon brillait un peu et son visage s'étirait en un immense sourire. Tout de suite, le petit être se rapprocha du spectre, heureux comme tout et sautillant.

« - Cooooo ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas parler ? Tu es un bébé pokémon ?

\- Mooooooo ! Mo mo mo !

\- Hum, certainement oui. Enchanté, je suis Mimiqui. Et toi ?

\- Cooooo Cosmog !

\- Cosmog… Bizarre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi… à moins que… Cosmog, le légendaire ?

\- Coooos Moooo ! »

La petite boule s'agitait de plus bel, comme pour dire oui. Mimiqui trouvait incroyable de rencontrer un tel pokémon dans un endroit aussi perdu. D'ordinaire, les pokémons légendaires ne se montraient pas à n'importe qui. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistaient les pouvoirs de ce Cosmog, il avait seulement vaguement entendu parler de ce pokémon mais rien de bien concret.

« - C'était sympa. Bon, j'y vais, bonne nuit !

\- Cosmoo ?

\- J'y vais… Tu dois bien avoir un endroit où aller toi aussi, non ?

\- Mo. Cooosmoooog !

\- Tu vas bien trouver un endroit où aller.

\- Cos cos mo ! Mog !

\- Tu veux me suivre ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. D'habitude, les gens ont plutôt tendance à ne pas vouloir trainer avec moi. Tu devrais peut-être t'en aller toi aussi avant que… »

Mimiqui n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le petit Cosmog vint se blottir contre lui en gazouillant de contentement. Mimiqui était un peu perdu car personne ne s'était jamais comporté comme cela avec lui et cela ne ressemblait pas à un comportement de pokémon légendaire. De plus, un être aussi puissant avec une mentalité d'enfant, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Cependant, il devait admettre que ce n'était pas désagréable, loin de là.

« - Est-ce que tu veux rester un peu avec moi ?

\- Cosmog ! approuva le petit pokémon.

\- Eh bien si tu veux » soupira Mimiqui, cachant sa joie.

C'était la première fois que le spectre avait un ami, quelqu'un qui voulait bien rester avec lui et c'était une sensation très agréable. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait et il n'avait aucune idée des véritables pouvoirs de Cosmog, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mimiqui avait envie d'envisager l'avenir sereinement.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Joëlle.**


	7. Joëlle

**Bonjour tout le monde ! On se retrouve pour un thème assez évident. Joëlle, on pense tout de suite à l'infirmière ! Alors j'ai décidé de joindre son histoire à celle d'un pokémon que j'aime bien de la région de Kanto ! En tout cas, c'était sympa à écrire ! Merci Ejes pour les thèmes, si vous lisez en anglais et que vous aimez bien Kingdom Hearts, n'hésitez pas à aller voir son calendrier de l'avent ! Et j'espère que ce calendrier vous plait, comme je n'ai pas de retour, je me dis que c'est peut-être pas très ouf !  
**

* * *

« - Joëlle, tu devrais laisser tomber !

\- Franchement, il ne va t'apporter que des ennuis.

\- Je sais qu'on doit aider tous les pokémons, peu importe leur origine mais en le voyant lui, je pense qu'on peut remettre en question ce principe non ?

\- Fais quelque chose d'utile, Joëlle, mais ne t'occupe pas de lui !

\- Joëlle ! Eh, Joëlle ! Joëlle ! »

L'infirmière Joëlle se réveilla en sueur alors que les voix de ses rêves commençaient à se taire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ses amis en rêve et sans doute pas la dernière hélas. Il lui fallut un moment pour se remettre de sa terreur nocturne et se rappeler qu'elle était en sécurité dans son lit, bien protégée dans une belle maison d'Azuria.

Pas comme ses amis.

Azuria était une belle ville mais elle n'avait pas toujours habité là. Autrefois, elle travaillait pour un centre pokémon présent sur une ville littorale. Le nom de la ville ? Aucune importance maintenant. Joëlle se sentait bien là-bas avec tous ses amis. Paradoxalement, c'était à cause d'eux qu'elle avait dû déménager. Elle aurait dû ressentir de la colère mais c'était de la pitié qui lui venait naturellement quand elle repensait à eux. Elle n'avait cependant pas de remords.

« Si seulement vous n'aviez pas été si bornés… Nous n'en serions pas là. »

C'était il y a quelques temps dans cette autre ville, Joëlle avait recueilli un pokémon affaibli au centre. Il s'agissait d'un petit magicarpe, particulièrement minuscule et faible pour son espèce. L'infirmière était bien décidée à le remettre sur pied mais ses collègues n'étaient pas spécialement d'accord avec elle concernant le sort de ce pokémon sauvage.

« - C'est pas comme s'il avait un dresseur qui pouvait nous dédommager.

\- Laisse-le mourir, ça ferait de la nourriture pour les tentacruels du coin. »

Joëlle se moquait bien de ce qu'ils disaient et continuait de s'occuper du petit magicarpe. Ce n'était pas pour l'argent qu'elle exerçait son métier, contrairement à ses collègues. Le pokémon reprenait des forces chaque jour et elle voyait le fruit de ses efforts petit à petit.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? C'est de votre faute. »

Tout arriva un jour où elle était en congés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients et ses collègues s'ennuyaient alors ils décidèrent de boire. L'alcool leur monta bien vite à la tête et ils eurent des idées stupides, comme embêter le pauvre magicarpe. Les stupides humains le blessèrent et le relâchèrent dans la mer où la pauvre bête n'avait plus qu'à mourir, tout cela en riant.

Quand Joëlle revint travailler, ils mentirent en disant que quelqu'un avait volé le magicarpe mais elle ne tarda pas à découvrir la vérité. Cela contribua à l'éloigner de ses collègues. La jeune femme arpenta les sentiers côtiers, sans réussir à retrouver son petit protégé. Qu'était-il devenu ? Ce que Joëlle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait bientôt revoir le pokémon.

« Les humains sont parfois si stupides. »

Il revint bien vite mais sous une forme très différente. C'était un jour de tempête, avec une pluie glacée, un vent violent et de l'orage, un jour où il fallait rester chez soi. Joëlle n'était pas au travail mais dans un café en haut d'une colline, le point culminant de la ville.

Une ombre apparut dans la mer, visible lorsque les éclairs zébraient le ciel. Les habitants ne tardèrent pas à comprendre que c'était un puissant Léviator et qu'il était en colère. Ses yeux brillaient de haine et cela n'enchantait personne.

Il détruisit la ville, en commençant par le centre pokémon. Pour cela, il n'eut besoin que de quelques heures. Beaucoup de personnes périrent ce jour-là et Joëlle fit partit des rares survivants, ayant l'impression que le Léviator avait fait exprès de l'épargner.

« Mes amis… Tous mes amis… »

Le pokémon disparut après et Joëlle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, pas plus qu'elle n'avait revu ses amis, emportés par les eaux déchainées. Ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'est que la haine n'engendre que la haine et que ses amis avaient eu tort d'être méchant avec ce pauvre magicarpe. Cela ne justifiait pas une telle vengeance mais Joëlle pouvait quand même comprendre.

Maintenant, elle avait recommencé sa vie, mais ses rêves seraient toujours hantés par les voix de ses amis et les yeux brillants de rage du Léviator dont elle avait pris soin.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Dragon.**


	8. Dragon

**Hop, petit retour dans la 5e génération aujourd'hui, ! Elle a tellement de légendes que j'ai dû résister à ne pas écrire tous mes OS sur elle uniquement et pourtant, j'aurais largement pu ! Cette fois, le thème est Dragon, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas partir sur un sentier trop évident... Et c'est pour cela que la narrateur n'est pas du tout un pokémon de type dragon. Vous découvrirez son identité au fur et à mesure de l'histoire d'ailleurs. Bonne lecture ! (L'histoire n'est sans doute pas 100% canon au fait.)**

* * *

Tout le monde avait disparu mais il était encore là, lui.

Toujours fidèle au poste.

Toujours debout alors que même le château s'était effondré.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'histoire, même s'il ne pouvait pas la partager avec quiconque.

Elle commençait il y a bien longtemps, dans ce château au milieu d'une prairie verdoyante et d'un pays en pleine croissance. Il s'en souvenait bien, il en était le gardien.

Le roi et la reine étaient gentils et appréciés, par-delà les frontières de leur royaume même. Lui, il les servait sans se poser de question et il était très apprécié pour cela.

Quand est-ce que tout avait mal tourné ? Difficile à dire. La vérité, c'est que c'était surement le jour où ils avaient eu des jumeaux.

Deux princes pour un seul trône.

Normalement, l'héritage aurait dû revenir au premier né mais dans le cas des jumeaux, cela ne semblait pas juste aux souverains. Ils avaient donc décidé de les laisser grandir en les traitant de manière égale et de voir ce qui arriverait.

Cela semblait une bonne idée puisque les frères n'eurent jamais de dispute pour le trône durant leur enfance ni de jalousie l'un pour l'autre. Le gardien les aimait bien et se plaisait parfois à jouer avec eux. C'était une belle époque où l'existence était plaisante et paisible.

Hélas, ce temps ne dura pas.

Un terrible jour, le roi et la reine moururent dans un accident, endeuillant le royaume si joyeux. Et forcément, le problème de l'héritage se posa.

C'est alors que des tensions apparurent entre les deux princes.

On réalisa que s'ils s'entendaient bien durant leurs enfances, ce n'était plus aussi simple à présent. Opposés par un conflit, leur relation fraternelle se déchirait bien vite et le gardien était attristé de voir ce qu'ils devenaient en grandissant.

Adieux les rires des enfants, bonjour les cris de dispute.

De plus, les princes étaient bien différents. Ils n'avaient pas la même façon de voir le monde ni la même façon de gouverner. Tout le monde prenait partie pour l'un des deux, mais il y en avait autant dans un camp que dans l'autre, ce qui posait un problème.

Les garçons décidèrent alors d'appeler le grand dragon pour trancher leurs différends. Lui seul pouvait décider lequel des deux frères serait le plus apte à régner.

Le gardien se rappelait très bien l'arrivée de cet immense dragon, une créature absolument incroyable comme on n'en voit qu'une fois dans sa vie.

La bête écouta attentivement le discours de chacun des prétendants, pesant le pour et le contre. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience que le dragon prenne sa décision en désignant l'héritier du bon roi et que la paix puisse enfin revenir sur le royaume.

Malheureusement, le dragon ne put se décider.

Selon lui, chacun des princes avait raison à sa manière et il était impossible de choisir.

Alors, il décida de se diviser en deux. L'un des princes devint le héros du dragon de l'idéal tandis que l'autre fut le héros du dragon de la réalité.

On n'en parle plus guère maintenant, mais le gardien vit un troisième dragon disparaitre. Aurait-il pu empêcher ce qui allait se passer ? Même lui n'en avait aucune idée maintenant.

Une guerre civile fit rage dans le royaume entre les deux frères. Chacun utilisa son dragon pour obliger l'autre à accepter ses idéaux. Le conflit dura bien longtemps et le gardien fut un témoin malheureux du dénouement de l'histoire.

Les deux héros se détruisirent et en même temps, ils détruisirent aussi leur royaume.

Le royaume si verdoyant devint un horrible désert.

Le château si imposant s'enfonça dans les sables brûlants.

Les deux dragons s'endormirent après qu'il n'y eut plus rien pour lequel se battre.

Maintenant, de cette sombre époque, il ne reste plus que des ruines et aussi le gardien.

Sa mémoire ne lui joue jamais de tours. Inlassablement, ils se souvient.

Son nom, on le connait encore aujourd'hui mais personne n'en mesure toute la valeur.

Cryptéro se souvient encore des deux princes et repense à eux, avec un pincement au cœur. Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose pour les sauver de leur propre folie ? La réponse lui échappe toujours, même après autant d'années de réflexion.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Grenier.**


	9. Grenier

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà un Os sur lequel j'ai eu un peu de mal et je ne sais pas trop si j'en suis contente au final. Il est un peu inspiré du film "Pokémon I choose you", notamment du passage où Sacha est dans une sorte de rêve où il n'a pas de pokémon. Cela m'a pas mal marqué et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire ce petit scénario sans prétention. Et la fin est délibérément ouverte. Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? On se retrouve demain !**

* * *

« - Red… Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hum ? Désolé, Ondine, j'étais ailleurs.

\- C'est ce que je vois ! Tu as l'air un peu bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu n'as jamais été très bavard mais tu es du genre attentif normalement. Un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important.

\- Si c'est si important, tu t'en souviendras. Des plans pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Rien de bien particulier. J'ai des choses à ranger dans mon grenier.

\- Tu as raison, ça fait du bien de ranger. Je vais voir le festival au parc ce soir, est-ce que ça te dit de venir avec moi quand tu auras fini ton programme ?

\- Avec plaisir, Ondine. On se voit tout à l'heure. »

Une fois que sa vieille amie fut partie, l'homme soupira. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien depuis ce matin mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Les désagréments de santé à leurs âges, ce n'était pas une rareté et maintenant qu'il était en retraite, il avait beaucoup de temps pour lui. Sa maison était même devenue beaucoup trop grande pour y vivre et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé dé déménager. C'était pour cela qu'il devait se mettre au rangement.

Red se rendit dans le grenier, sous les combles du toit. La pièce était immense et pourrait facilement être réhabilitée en chambre avec des travaux. Le vieil homme se demandait par quoi commencer, il y avait de nombreux cartons qui trainaient à différents endroits. Après réflexion, il commença par descendre un carton de vaisselles avant de s'occuper de plusieurs cartons de vêtements. De l'un d'eux tomba une casquette. Il la ramassa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle est vraiment à moi ? Je ne me rappelle pas… »

Son mal de tête revint et Red décida de ranger encore un peu avant de se reposer. Il enchaina avec d'autres cartons qu'il devrait emmener à la déchetterie. Il se rendait compte avec l'âge qu'il ne pouvait pas tout garder. Après encore deux bonnes heures, il réalisa que son grenier ressemblait enfin à quelque chose et sourit de satisfaction.

« Allez, un dernier carton et repos ! »

Il en restait justement un dans le coin près d'un velux, le candidat idéal. Red s'en approcha et réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il contenait. Même si le carton était parfaitement fermé, il prit sur lui et choisit de l'ouvrir, afin de faire un peu de tri. Le contenu le laissa sans voix.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Dans le carton, il y avait plein d'objets et il ne se rappelait aucun d'entre eux. C'était étrange et cela accentuait son mal de tête. Red commença par déballer les objets un à un.

Il y avait des sortes de pins, tous différents, rangés dans une boite. Red les compta, il y en avait huit. Ce n'était pas le seul objet puisqu'il trouva aussi une veste sympa et un cadre photo. Dans le cadre, il y avait une image de lui avec…

« Mais ce sont des pokémons ! »

Les pokémons, c'était un jeu auquel il jouait quand il était enfant avec de nombreuses créatures toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Red s'en rappelait bien, cela lui laissait un super souvenir.

Alors pourquoi avait-il une photo avec de telles créatures ? Est-ce que c'était un montage ? Et pourquoi sur la photo, il portait la veste mais aussi la casquette, sans en avoir le moindre souvenir ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

« Il faudra que je demande à Ondine… On avait dû faire une fête déguisée à l'époque… Oui, le montage, ça devait forcément être Pierre ! »

Cette explication lui parut logique mais pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait extrêmement mal à la tête. Red décida de descendre ce carton et de se reposer rapidement, il avait dû trop forcer en rangeant son grenier à fond. Quand il prit ce carton mystérieux, il réalisa qu'il y avait encore un objet en fond. Par curiosité, il le reposa et attrapa la chose de forme ronde.

L'objet tenait dans sa main et même avec les années, il savait encore ce que c'était. Red n'arrivait pas à y croire mais dans son jeu d'autrefois, c'était une pokéball.

« Est-ce qu'à l'intérieur, il y a… »

Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête et rien n'avait de sens. Pour avoir les réponses, pour enfin comprendre l'origine de ces objets, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Peut-être que c'était aussi le moyen de soigner son mal de crâne.

Red appuya sur la pokéball et attendit, pour savoir ce qu'il avait oublié.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Infini.**


	10. Infini

**Ce qui est bien avec les fanfictions, c'est qu'on peut y raconter ce qu'on veut ! Cette légende de la septième génération n'est clairement pas exacte mais je l'ai raconté selon ce que je me souvenais, en ajoutant un peu des détails à l'envie. Quand j'ai revu une vidéo sur le sujet après, je me suis dit que j'aurais pu modifier un peu moins l'histoire mais j'ai voulu la laisser ainsi finalement ! Un petit avis sur cet Os ?**

* * *

Dans les légendes d'Alola, Necrozma était toujours le méchant. C'est vrai qu'il avait tué des humains et des pokémons. C'est vrai qu'il avait une apparence plutôt effrayante. C'est vrai que dans son regard, il y avait une forte colère. Mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Personne ne connaissait l'histoire de Necrozma dans les habitants d'Alola et personne ne savait d'où il venait. Voici sa véritable légende, depuis les grands débuts, quand il avait un autre nom.

Tout a commencé dans une autre dimension, dans un monde qui se nommait l'Ultra-mégalopole. C'était un lieu à la technologie avancée et où les habitants vivaient dans l'abondance. C'était ici que vivait Necrozma, dans l'immense tour centrale à la ville baptisée la tour mégalopole. D'ailleurs, à cette époque, il ne s'appelait pas Necrozma mais le Grand Radieux. Il était un être de lumière qui apportait toute sa clarté sur son monde et ses habitants.

Pendant cette époque bénite, le Grand Radieux était vénéré comme un dieu dans ce monde où la technologie régnait en maître. Sa toute puissance était sans conteste et il veillait sur ce monde, plutôt paisible du reste. Pendant de nombreuses années, il vécut dans un grand confort et il appréciait vraiment tous ces humains à l'époque.

Un jour, certains scientifiques de l'Ultra-mégalopole eurent envie d'en savoir plus sur le pouvoir du Grand Radieux et sa lumière. Le concerné n'était cependant pas vraiment d'accord pour réaliser des expériences poussées et toutes les supplications des humains ne pouvaient pas le convaincre. Montrer ses pouvoirs était une chose, laisser d'autres s'en servir une autre.

« - Le Grand Radieux ne veut pas faire partie de nos expériences…

\- C'est bien triste, nous pourrions tant apprendre avec lui… Oh, mais peut-être que nous pourrions simplement prélever un échantillon à son insu ?

\- Tu veux dire pendant qu'il dort ? Mais c'est dangereux non ?

\- S'il ne le sait pas, ce n'est pas grave. Lançons le plan ! »

Alors que le Grand Radieux dormait, ils vinrent prélever une partie de son sang pour leurs expériences. La magnifique créature ne s'en rendit pas compte, même si elle était étonnée de voir une trace de piqûre sur elle. Cependant, ce n'était pas la fin. Les scientifiques découvrirent une énergie incroyable dans leur dieu, une énergie proche de la puissance Z d'Alola quelque part. Ils imaginèrent tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec une telle énergie et un nouveau plan émergea, beaucoup plus terrible que le premier.

Cette fois, ils immobilisèrent le Grand Radieux pour extraire directement son énergie.

Hélas, cette expérience fut un carnage. Certes, ils réussirent à extraire l'énergie de la créature qui cessa aussitôt de briller, pour devenir noire comme la nuit. Cette extraction ravagea l'Ultra-megalopole et tua de nombreuses personnes. Le Grand Radieux était en rage devant ce qui lui arrivait et utilisa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour ouvrir un portail menant vers d'autres dimensions. Il s'engouffra dedans et quitta son monde, avec ces gens qui lui avaient volé sa lumière.

Par hasard, il arriva dans le monde des pokémons et atterrit précisément à Alola. Il était tellement en rage de ce qu'on lui avait fait qu'il tua les premiers êtres vivants qu'il rencontra, avec une rage peu commune. Sa lumière, il voulait récupérer sa lumière mais il ne la trouvait nulle part ici. Forcément.

Alors, finalement, il s'endormit sous le sol dans un endroit, attendant un moment plus propice pour se réveiller. La légende s'était répandue entre temps sur cet être terrible qu'on baptisa Necrozma et qui arriva dans de nombreuses histoires terrifiantes de la région.

C'était la première Ultra-Chimère rencontrée sur le monde pokémon. Les forces de police perdirent un de leurs précieux membres dans sa chasse et décidèrent de retrouver cette créature affreuse pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute.

Quelque part, l'histoire du Grand Radieux parvint aussi à Alola mais personne ne fit le lien avec Necrozma. Comment auraient-ils pu après le massacre de la créature ?

Quelque part, Necrozma rêvait de sa lumière.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Régiment.**


	11. Régiment

**Hello ! Je suis retombée dans Pokémon Donjon Mystère Explorateur du Ciel il y a peu, ce jeu que j'aime vraiment beaucoup et j'ai eu envie d'en parler ! Mais pas du point de vue du duo de héros (souvent un gobou et un salamèche pour mon cas). Non, j'ai eu envie de parler un peu des "méchants"... Mais avec l'épisode spécial, peut-on dire que ce sont des personnages si méchants que cela ? Ne font-ils pas que suivre les ordres qu'on leur donne ? Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce petit texte qui m'a bien amusé !**

* * *

« - Dis Ténéfix deux, est-ce que tu dors ?

\- Non, Ténéfix treize. Mais j'aimerais bien alors fais moins de bruit s'il te plait.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir… J'ai trop de questions dans la tête.

\- Bon ok, pose-m'en une, j'y réponds si je peux et ensuite, hop, on dort à nouveau !

\- Merci ! Alors… Dis, pourquoi est-ce que c'est maître Noctunoir notre chef ?

\- Tu me demandes une histoire longue, soupira le deuxième Ténéfix.

\- Mais c'est parce que tu es là depuis le début. Moi, je n'ai rejoint les rangs de maître Dialga qu'il y a peu… Avec la paralysie de la planète, ce n'est pas facile de trouver du travail.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Bon, je vais essayer de te répondre rapidement. Vois-tu, il y a longtemps, nous étions une bande de quelques Ténéfix sans but dans la vie. Un jour, nous avons été attaqués par un grand Steelix qui défendait son territoire.

\- Oh non… Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

\- Maître Noctunoir est arrivé et il a botté les fesses du Steelix. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Depuis ce jour nous nous vouons corps et âmes à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu excessif alors qu'il vous a protégé seulement une fois ?

\- Oh c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il n'a pas arrêté de prendre soin de nous depuis et de nous défendre. Maintenant, depuis qu'il est au service de maître Dialga, il est plus froid mais peu importe. Moi, je lui resterai toujours fidèle car je sais ce qu'il vaut.

\- Ooooh d'accord. C'est une bonne personne.

\- Très et c'est pourquoi il restera notre chef. Bon, maintenant, bonne nuit p'tit gars.

\- Bonne nuit, numéro deux, merci pour tes explications. »

Alors que les deux Ténéfix essayaient de se rendormir, Noctunoir passait non loin du dortoir. Il avait entendu toute la discussion et cela lui rappelait des lointains souvenirs, du temps où le monde n'était pas encore paralysé. C'est vrai qu'il avait aidé la bande de Ténéfix à l'époque et il ne le regrettait absolument pas. C'était des subordonnés très fidèles, qui ne lui avaient jamais tourné le dos et se révélaient plus loyaux que n'importe qui en toutes circonstances.

Parfois, Dialga ne se montrait pas tendre avec lui mais Noctunoir était obligé d'encaisser, pour protéger ses petits disciples. Il aurait aimé leur offrir un monde meilleur, un monde où la planète n'était pas paralysée mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Face à la situation, il avait dû se ranger du côté du légendaire du temps et faire de sa bande de Ténéfix le régiment d'un Dialga totalement fou. Pour le moment, Dialga était le vainqueur et cela valait mieux de se ranger du côté victorieux, du moins, tant qu'il n'avait pas d'information lui permettant de sauver la situation.

« J'aimerais vous offrir un monde où le vent souffle et où le soleil se lève. »

Hélas, rien de toute cela n'était possible dans un monde paralysé.

Rien de tout cela n'était possible puisque Dialga ne voulait pas changer le cours du temps et préférait laisser le monde tomber en ruine lentement mais surement.

Noctunoir avait essayé de se battre mais il ne voulait pas abandonner les Ténéfix.

Le pokémon spectre préférait alors se ranger dans le mauvais camp, jouer à fond son rôle et se faire passer pour le connard de l'histoire, tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour les siens. C'était son rôle maintenant et aucun sacrifice ne lui paraissait trop grand.

Aucun sacrifice, même le sien.

Un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un pourrait sauver le monde et ce jour-là, Noctunoir pourrait l'aider. Il avait beaucoup d'espoir en ce mystérieux Massko et son acolyte humain. Oui, grâce à eux, tout irait vite mieux, ils étaient capables d'inverser ce destin maudit.

Hélas, quand il apprit que changer le cours du temps impliquait la disparition des pokémons de l'époque en cours, son plan changea. Noctunoir ne voulait pas que les Ténéfix disparaissent. Ils étaient tous comme ses petits frères et il ne comptait pas les laisser mourir. Pour cela, il endossa de son mieux son rôle de méchant, celui qu'il maitrisait le mieux.

Tant pis pour le monde.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Canette.**


	12. Canette

**Déjà la moitié du calendrier avec cet OS ! Cela veut dire qu'après, il en restera encore autant à venir et c'est plutôt une bonne chose ! Mais ça veut aussi dire que Noël approche et ça, c'est chouette. J'ai hâte à Noël car je pourrais enfin jouer à Pokémon épée ! Pour aujourd'hui, un petit OS extrêmement simple et sans prise de tête, sur les aventures d'une dresseuse débutante. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Helena était une jeune dresseuse prometteuse, ayant débuté sa carrière i peine deux mois. Pourtant, elle réunissait déjà une équipe plus que correcte de pokémons. En tant que dresseuse de la région d'Unys, elle avait eu auprès du professeur un vivace Vipélierre. Par la suite, elle avait capturé un malicieux Zébibron, un invincible Nodulithe et un discret Munna. Avec eux, elle avait réussi à obtenir deux badges déjà, ce qui était un très bon score compte pour deux mois selon la moyenne d'Unys. En tout cas, Helena en était fière pour le moment.

Après la rude traversée de la forêt d'Empoigne et du pont Sagiciel, la jeune dresseuse venait de débarquer à Volucité la grande capitale de la région. C'était une ville qui regorgeait de choses à faire pour tout dresseur qui se respecte. La troisième arène pokémon de la région s'y trouvait, avec Artie, l'artiste spécialisé dans le type insecte mais ce n'était pas tout.

Déjà bien renseignée, Helena comptait bien profiter de tout ce que le lieu avait à offrir. Elle avait économisé pendant longtemps pour ça après tout. Tout d'abord, elle offrit un massage à ses pokémons pour les relaxer et augmenter leur affection pour elle. Ensuite, elle se rendit sur l'Etoile d'Unys, pour assister à des combats et profiter de la croisière ainsi que d'un bon repas. Puis, elle fit la queue pendant un long moment pour avoir une glace spéciale, typique de la ville. Enfin, elle fit les magasins pour trouver des vêtements et des accessoires de dresseur absolument indispensables, parce que c'était le dictat de la mode qui le demandait.

Pour dire la vérité, Helena fit bien d'autres choses, trop de choses d'ailleurs et sa journée passa en un clin d'œil. Le soir venu, elle s'installa sur un banc présent sur un des quais, pour se reposer un peu. Pas de doute, c'était une très bonne journée. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans un bar pour aller boire un verre et peut-être écouter un concert en même temps. Ce plan lui plaisait bien. Souriante, elle ouvrit son porte-monnaie pour faire un point sur ses dépenses.

Son cœur s'arrêta un moment.

« Oh bordel de Saint Arceus… »

Son porte-monnaie était quasiment vide.

Quasiment vide.

« Mais quelle idiote ! J'aurais mieux fait de surveiller un peu plus ce que je faisais. Me voilà pratiquement ruinée maintenant. Quel boulet ! »

Qu'importe, avec ce qui lui restait, elle pourrait bien se payer un verre d'eau. Par contre, elle devrait sérieusement jeuner le temps de se refaire un peu d'argent. Heureusement qu'elle avait bien manger le midi ! Helena se rendit dans un bar d'une petite ruelle sombre et y entra avec un petit doute. Le quartier avait l'air de craindre sérieusement. Heureusement, le lieu était quasiment désert, à part le barman. La jeune femme alla s'accouder au bar et l'homme lui sourit.

« - Bienvenue mademoiselle, je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien oui monsieur… Mais je ne suis pas très riche. Je voudrais juste un verre d'eau.

\- De l'eau fraiche ? Montre-moi combien tu as.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Voilà, c'est assez non ?

\- Oulah, pour un verre d'eau fraiche, il me faudrait au moins deux fois ça.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais alors, ça veut dire que je ne peux rien avoir ?

\- Ah si, je peux vous faire une potion ! Rassurez-vous, les humains peuvent en boire.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien d'accord, je vais prendre ça. »

Le barman sourit, lui tendit une canette et prit son argent. Helena goutta la potion et trouva que ce n'était pas mauvais. Quand-même, qu'une potion soit moins chère que de l'eau, cela dépassait son entendement. La région d'Unys avait encore beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre.

« Demain mes petits pokémons, on se bat ! On a vraiment besoin d'argent. »

Mais quand même, l'eau plus chère qu'une potion… C'était illogique !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Défilé**


	13. Défilé

**Vous connaissez les histoire qui démarrent de manière mignonne et qui finissent mal ? C'est typiquement le cas de cet OS qui se déroule dans l'archipel d'Alola... mais qui est techniquement lié à une légende de la quatrième génération ! Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir le premier texte de la deuxième moitié du calendrier ! On avance on avance mais gérer trois calendriers en même temps, c'est chaud !**

* * *

Il y avait une grande fête ce jour-là, à l'école d'Eka Eka. C'était le dixième anniversaire de l'établissement, assez récent finalement. Pour les dresseurs, c'était un lieu d'apprentissage privilégié et ils étaient heureux de pouvoir y organiser un défilé. Les élèves et leurs pokémons allaient montrer leurs capacités au grand public cette fois. Ils avaient tous hâte.

La petite Nina avait hâte aussi mais elle était déçue en même temps. Elle était trop jeune d'un an pour être élève dans l'école et pire, elle n'avait pas de pokémon. Pourtant, elle avait tellement envie de défiler avec ses parents, tous deux professeurs. Son père possédait un magnifique Bazoucan tandis que sa mère avait dressé un admirable Rubombelle. Ils étaient connus et tout le monde les admirait, elle ne voulait pas être en reste par rapport à eux.

« - Maman, Papa, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter un pokémon ?

\- Pour quoi faire ma chérie ?

\- Parce que je veux défiler avec vous mais sans pokémon, je ne peux pas.

\- Ma chérie… Tu auras un pokémon quand tu entreras à l'école mais pas avant, d'accord ? Il faut encore que tu patientes jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

\- Ou alors, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, en nous tenant la main.

\- Non… Je… Je ne veux pas défiler sans pokémon à moi. »

Ses parents essayèrent de la raisonner mais elle ne voulait pas défiler avec eux sans sa propre créature, aussi finirent-ils par laisser tomber. Ce fut bientôt l'heure du défilé. Les parents allèrent se préparer et dirent à leur fille d'aller dans le public pour assister au superbe défilé des élèves mais aussi des professeurs. La petite Nina hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus, elle fila loin du trajet du défilé et se mit en quête d'un pokémon à elle. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de pokémons autour de l'école, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux accepterait de venir avec elle ? Nina était bien motivée à montrer à ses parents qu'elle n'était pas trop jeune pour avoir un pokémon, bien au contraire !

Au loin, elle entendait des cris de joie. Le défilé avait déjà dû commencer. Tant pis, elle raterait le début voire tout, mais elle trouverait un pokémon à elle. Si personne ne s'apercevait de son absence, c'était tout ce qui comptait. La petite fille observait un pikachu qui filait au loin quand un petit cri se fit entendre à côté d'elle. Nina se retourna et vit un baudrive qui la fixait.

« Oh bonjour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le pokémon ballon se rapprocha d'elle en flottant. Il avait l'air très amical et il semblait vouloir devenir son pokémon. Nina n'arrivait pas à croire que tout se déroulait si vite !

« - Tu es un… Qui es-tu ? Tu as l'air bien gentil !

\- Baudrive !

\- Oooh, un Baudrive ! Tu veux bien devenir mon ami ?

\- Bauuuu ! Bauuu !

\- Super, merci beaucoup gentil Baudrive ! Tu es mon pokémon maintenant. On va vivre de grandes aventures toi et moi, tu vas voir. »

Tout en souriant, Nina attrapa ce qui ressemblait à une ficelle de ballon.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Nina ? »

Les professeurs étaient très inquiets car le défilé était terminé depuis longtemps et ils n'avaient pas vu leur fille. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu d'ailleurs. Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient inquiets. Les autres professeurs, tous les élèves et même la police aidèrent dans les recherches, mais au grand désespoir de ses parents, jamais on ne retrouva Nina. Jamais.

Au bout d'un mois, les parents durent se rendre à l'évidence : leur fille ne reviendrait pas. En apparence, ils restèrent forts et continuèrent à exercer leur métier. Cependant, au fond, ils étaient totalement brisés. Comment se reconstruire après un tel événement ? Comment vivre sans savoir ce qui était arrivé à la petite Nina ce jour de fête ?

« S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait… Aidez-moi… »

Depuis ce jour pourtant, le fantôme d'une petite fille hante l'école le soir et un Baudrive l'accompagne. Dire que personne n'a fait le lien encore.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Film**


	14. Film

**Quand j'ai commencé cet OS, je n'avais pas spécialement d'idée de scénario. J'avais simplement le sujet de base et j'ai écrit ce qui me passait par la tête. Je me sens simplement un peu désolée vu la fin... Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! La troisième génération est une de mes préférés, car c'est avec la version émeraude que j'ai commencé à jouer aux jeux pokémons ! Et je n'ai pas arrêté depuis.**

****Ps : Demain, l'OS sera surement posté plus tard dans l'après-midi pour cause de boulot !****

* * *

« - John, tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Mais oui, Peter, détends-toi ! Il n'y a personne ici.

\- Tu veux dire, il n'y a pas d'humains. Les pokémons par contre…

\- C'est redevenu un lieu naturel, que veux-tu que je te dise ? Quand on a dit qu'on devait faire un reportage sur Lavandia Sea, tu savais à quoi t'attendre.

\- Certes mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi… Flippant.

\- Bah, ce n'est qu'un vieux bateau qui sert de réserve naturelle maintenant.

\- Un bateau qui servait à des scientifiques auparavant… Et tu sais que les scientifiques, ils font toujours des trucs chelous. Ils ont peut-être laissé une arme dangereuse !

\- Tu regardes trop de séries ! Allez viens, j'ai eu les autorisations pour explorer les cabines, j'espère qu'on va trouver des éléments intéressants pour que le reportage plaise au boss ! »

Peter soupira. Décidément, quand John était motivé par quelque chose, il n'en démordait pas. Une fois qu'il avait eu l'idée du reportage à Lavandia Sea, il avait fait tout son possible pour convaincre le patron de l'envoyer là-bas. Comme ils étaient un duo, forcément, Peter était venu aussi. L'idée de base ne lui déplaisait pas mais ce bateau était vraiment flippant. On aurait dit le décor d'un film d'horreur et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était qu'une stupide impression.

Les deux hommes commencèrent par arpenter le pont, en filmant divers pokémons marins ainsi qu'en montrant l'état du bateau. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait comme expérience avant sur ce navire ? Personne n'avait voulu leur dire et si cela renforçait le mystère pour John, Peter trouvait ça louche. Si c'était un secret, c'est que c'était forcément quelque chose de sombre.

« - Alors, prêt pour aller dans les cabines, mon pote ?

\- Comme si j'avais le choix maintenant qu'on est là.

\- Oh, tout de suite… Pour le moment, tu noteras que ça se passe bien.

\- Parce qu'on est en extérieur sous le soleil. On verra dans la pénombre de l'intérieur.

\- Ce sera tout aussi bien, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Je l'espère. Je n'ai jamais été fan des films d'horreur. »

John rigola et ils entrèrent dans un long couloir. Heureusement pour Peter, les cabines ne révélèrent pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire, à part quelques pokémons marins qui s'y étaient paisiblement installés. Certains objets demeuraient encore de l'époque mais beaucoup avaient été enlevés quand… Quand quoi au juste ? Quand le bateau avait été abandonné ? Quand il avait coulé ? Pour quel événement était-il resté pour toujours à l'abandon ?

« - Encore en train de te faire des films, mon vieux ?

\- Tout à fait. Mais je dois reconnaitre que tu as raison, ça se passe bien pour le moment.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Bon, j'ai bien envie de finir par la cabine du capitaine et après, on pourra retourner monter notre reportage. Tu es ok ?

\- Je dois dire que oui. Voyons ce que cette cabine nous réserve ! »

La cabine du capitaine était plus vaste que les autres mais aussi beaucoup plus sombre. Cette fois, ils furent contraints d'utiliser leurs deux lampes torches à pleine puissance pour y avoir quelque chose. Le bureau principal était encore là et il y avait des papiers sur la table, bien abimés par l'humidité. Une ambiance pesante régnait sur l'endroit, bien plus qu'ailleurs sur le bateau.

« - Eh ben, c'est pas la joie ici ! Bien la peine d'être capitaine.

\- C'est clair, John. C'est quoi ces papiers ? C'est le seul endroit où on en a trouvé !

\- Peut-être le point principal de notre reportage ! Voyons voir ça… Hum… Rooh, avec l'humidité, c'est tout foutu, je ne lis que quelques mots… Alors ça dit échec… Danger… Fuir… Echec…

\- C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas super rassurant comme discours.

\- Rassure-toi, Peter. Il doit surement nous manquer le contexte pour comprendre.

\- Mec. Il y a un objet là-bas. Braque ta lampe dessus vite fait.

\- Quoi, tu as peur ? Alors… C'est quoi déjà ce truc, ça me parle.

\- Merde. John… C'est une clé de voûte. L'objet de Spiri… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que leurs deux lampes torches s'éteignirent simultanément et les plongèrent dans le noir, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Un rire bien étrange s'éleva mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de paniquer qu'ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol, froids comme la mort elle-même. Leur reportage ne verrait jamais le jour car Spiritomb n'était pas décidé à laisser les secrets de Lavandia Sea être révélés au grand jour.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Hello Kitty.**


	15. Hello Kitty

**Hello Kitty... Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce thème ? Comment je vais m'en sortir avec ça ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu maudit Ejes en découvrant ce thème mais j'ai réussi à trouver un scénario me permettant de réaliser ce défi, heureusement ! Si vous ne connaissez pas, ce texte est inspiré par le fangame Pokémon Solar Light, que j'ai commencé il n'y a pas longtemps. J'avance lentement mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup ! Et avec uniquement des nouveaux pokémons, il y a plein de surprises dans ce jeu que je vous recommande. Il est en anglais au cas où (le jeu, pas mon texte) !**

* * *

C'était une belle journée qui commençait dans la ville de Soltree et ce n'était pas Erik qui allait dire le contraire. Pour lui, c'était un jour très spécial et quand il arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il était d'excellente humeur. Ses parents lui avaient préparé des toasts comme il les aimait le plus, ce qui accentua son sourire. Décidément, c'était un jour qui commençait parfaitement. Sa mère chantonnait et son père avait un sourire radieux.

« - Alors fiston, c'est le grand jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui ! Le professeur Pinewood va me confier un pokémon et je vais pouvoir partir à l'aventure avec lui. J'ai tellement hâte… Mais je ne sais pas qui choisir.

\- Peut-être que tu n'auras pas besoin et que le choix se fera tout seul ?

\- Tu as raison, maman. Aaaah, j'ai tellement hâte !

\- En plus, ton ami Rodney sera là aussi, je crois ? C'est génial. Si j'étais jeune, moi aussi je deviendrais dresseur et je partirai découvrir des contrés inconnues !

\- Calme toi, chéri ! Pour devenir maitre, tu dois surtout aller dans des grandes villes !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Enfin quand-même, c'est super génial !

\- Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une jeune femme d'une ville voisine qui participait aussi. Trois nouveaux dresseurs, c'est un grand événement !

\- Oui. Je vais y aller, papa, maman ! Je ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Tu nous promets de repasser avant de partir hein ?

\- Mais bien sûr, maman ! Je ne vais pas m'en aller comme un voleur quand-même ! »

Erik était tellement excité qu'il engloutit la fin de son petit déjeuner et courut littéralement au laboratoire du professeur. Il arriva juste en même temps que son ami d'enfance Rodney. Devant la porte du porfesseur, il y avait déjà une jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge. Elle semblait un peu intimidée mais sourit en les voyant arriver.

« - Bonjour, vous aussi vous êtes des nouveaux dresseurs ?

\- Oui, exactement ! Je suis Rodney et lui, c'est Erik ! Et toi ?

\- Enchanté, je suis Keira ! Je viens de Mossy Town.

\- Eh mais c'est la ville juste à côté ! Nous, on vient simplement d'ici.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de choisir mon pokémon, j'ai déjà une idée de celui que je veux !

\- Moi aussi, avoua Rodney.

\- Eh bien je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua Erik. On verra. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus car le professeur arriva. Avec bienveillance, il les convia à entrer dans son laboratoire et les conduisit dans une grande salle. Sur la table, il y avait trois pokéballs qui semblaient les attendre. Le professeur commença avec un discours assez long sur leur responsabilité en tant que nouveaux dresseurs et les dangers du chemin. Il en profita pour leur donner à chacun un pokédex, un objet à la technologie incroyable.

« Bon, j'ai assez parlé maintenant, c'est le moment pour vous de choisir votre pokémon. »

C'est Keira qui put commencer, honneur à la jeune demoiselle. Elle n'hésite pas un seul instant et se dirigea vers la pokéball qui contenait le pokémon de type plante. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Rodney qui choisit instantanément le pokémon eau. Erik s'avança, sachant quel type de pokémon il restait. Le feu. Cela lui convenait très bien. Le garçon appuya sur le bouton de la pokéball et la créature sortit. Selon les critères d'un monde sans pokémon, il ressemblait à un petit chat adorable. La créature fixa son dresseur et émit un petit bruit de satisfaction.

« Hello kitty, lança le nouveau dresseur. Alors d'après le pokédex, tu es un Purrlit. On va en vivre des aventures ensemble, j'ai tellement hâte ! »

Le pokémon feu ronronna de plaisir, ce qui fit sourire Erik. Il était prêt maintenant à partir à l'assaut de la région de Rikoto et de sa puissante ligue pokémon. Purrlit n'était que le premier membre de son équipe, bientôt, il y en aurait d'autres.

Oui, tout se passait vraiment très bien pour ce premier jour !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Syncope**


	16. Syncope

**Belle journée chers lecteurs ! Bon, pour un calendrier pokémon, j'étais obligée de parler de mon légendaire préféré, que vous allez découvrir ci-dessous. Après, si vous avez déjà lu d'autres choses que j'ai pu écrire sur pokémon, c'est peut-être possible d'avoir une idée de son identité à l'avance. Quoique, j'ai peut-être pas posté ces vieilles fanfictions ici... Bonne lecture en tout cas ! Vous avez un pokémon légendaire favori ?**

* * *

« - Mana, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, tonton. Je dois y aller. Sinon, nous sommes perdus. »

Son oncle voulut la retenir mais il n'avait aucun argument valable à lui opposer. C'était vrai, sans ce que comptait faire Mana, ils étaient tous morts. Leur village et même le monde en général ne survivraient pas au cataclysme qui les guettait.

C'était un jour comme les autres et pourtant, tout avait basculé. Le chef du village avait manqué de faire une syncope en découvrant un point rouge dans le ciel, qui se rapprochait petit à petit. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour constater que c'était une météorite qui se dirigeait droit vers eux et d'une belle taille. Cela n'augurait que désespoir et destruction.

Mana était une jeune femme du village, courageuse et sans peur. Elle avait décidé d'agir alors que tout le monde cédait petit à petit à la panique. Son oncle était extrêmement fier mais aussi très inquiet, car c'était très dangereux. En effet, la jeune femme se rendait à la tour mirage, pour rencontrer le légendaire Rayquaza et demander son aide pour détruire la météorite.

Mana n'avait pas pris ses pokémons avec elle et le regretta en entamant l'ascension de la tour. Son équipe l'aurait bien aidé. Tant pis, elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de faire demi-tour. Les escaliers étaient encore en bon état à cette époque et les pièges étaient moins nombreux que des siècles plus tard. Cela n'empêchait pas la tour d'être remplie de nombreux pokémons sauvages.

« Saint Arceus, donne-moi la force. »

Finalement, Mana parvint à arriver tout en haut de la tour, à bout de souffle. De là-haut, elle fixa le ciel. La météorité était beaucoup plus proche, elle devait se dépêcher. La jeune femme courut jusqu'à l'autel où le grand Rayquaza se reposait. Le dragon se tourna vers elle, la dominant de toute sa taille et il fallut tout son courage à Mana pour ne pas flancher.

« - Ô grand Rayquaza, je viens t'implorer de sauver le monde de ta puissance.

\- Tu es bien polie, petite humaine.

\- Mais tu parles ? Un pokémon qui parle !?

\- Je suis un pokémon légendaire selon les humains. Ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Alors tu vas nous aider avec la météorite !

\- Non, répondit-il abruptement. Je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Mais il faut sauver notre monde !

\- Je le sais mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour la repousser. Tu as une belle image de moi mais je ne suis que Rayquaza et ce n'est pas suffisant pour cette fois.

\- Et avec ça ? demanda Mana, brandissant une gemme lumière d'une belle taille.

\- Oh… Nous pouvons essayer. Cela peut fonctionner. »

Mana prit la pierre dans ses deux mains et se souvint de ce que faisaient les dresseurs qui passaient dans son village avec les gemmes lumières. La jeune femme visualisa toute la confiance qu'elle avait en Rayquaza et essaya de la transmettre mentalement dans la pierre.

Cette dernière s'illumina subitement et Mana dut fermer les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, Rayquaza avait changé de forme. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus fort et dans ses yeux, une lueur nouvelle brûlait. C'était vraiment grâce à elle ? Mana s'approcha de lui timidement. Au-dessus d'eux, la météorite se rapprochait davantage, ce n'était qu'une question de minute.

« - Merci, humaine. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de stopper cette menace.

\- Je compte sur toi Rayquaza. Tout le monde compte sur toi. »

Le dragon hocha la tête avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit sourire en coin puis s'envola à toute vitesse en direction du corps céleste.

C'est ainsi qu'avec l'aide des humains, Rayquaza parvint à méga-évoluer et stoppa la météorite, sauvant ainsi la planète. Cette légende perdure encore de nos jours et nombreux sont ceux qui la racontent encore à leurs enfants.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Vegan.**


	17. Vegan

**Ce thème m'a posé un peu de problème, parce que je n'étais pas inspirée pour l'angle d'approche. Finalement, j'ai eu envie de parler de Lilie, alors j'ai décidé d'y aller comme ça ! J'ai regardé un peu par hasard les saisons de l'anime qui se déroulent à Alola et je ne pensais pas apprécier autant, mais il y a vraiment de bonnes idées, si on oublie le style graphique dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fan. Bon après, je trouve Sacha et Pikachu de trop, mais ce n'est que mon avis. En tout cas, c'est loin d'être une mauvaise surprise (mention spéciale pour le mastouffe qui a brisé mon petit coeur).**

* * *

« Allez, cette fois, je vais y arriver ! »

Lilie inspira profondément et se prépara. Cette fois, c'était la bonne, elle allait y arriver. Face à elle, le petit Flocon, un Goupix d'Alola, la regardait avec des grands yeux. La demoiselle l'adorait et elle l'élevait depuis qu'il était un œuf. Seulement, pour des raisons obscures, même pour elle, Lilie avait peur de toucher les pokémons. Flocon la terrifiait tout autant que les autres.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, je vais y arriver ! »

Lentement, elle approcha sa main. Le Goupix attendait sagement et ne bougeait pas. La demoiselle souriait, tout en tremblant. Oui, elle allait y arriver cette fois et vaincre son étrange peur. Elle voyait à peu près de quelle époque de son enfance cela datait mais n'avait aucune idée de l'élément déclencheur. C'était comme s'il lui manquait un élément crucial pour tout comprendre. La jeune femme essayait de se concentrer sur son fidèle pokémon.

« Allez, encore un petit peu… Oui, j'y suis presque… Allez ! »

Juste au moment où elle allait toucher Flocon, une ombre passa dans sa mémoire et elle recula en criant. Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas toucher les pokémons. Son Goupix le regardait avec empathie et essayait de lui remonter le moral en se montrant joyeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Flocon. J'aimerais tellement te toucher mais… j'ai trop peur et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche chez moi. »

Presque en larmes, Lilie essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour parvenir à toucher les pokémons, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Sa mère et son frère y arrivaient sans problème, pourquoi pas elle ? La demoiselle s'était demandé si cela avait un lien avec son veganisme, développé en partie parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à touche n'importe quelle créature et aussi parce qu'elle était très sensible au malheur de tout être vivant.

Sa mère n'était pas du tout vegan et son frère non plus. Est-ce que c'était cela la solution ? La jeune femme avait demandé à ses amis mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Alors, est-ce qu'elle était simplement trop froussarde ? Cela ne justifiait aucunement l'ombre dans sa mémoire, qui la mettait toujours plus mal à l'aise.

Alors qu'est-ce qui manquait à Lilie pour être capable de toucher Flocon ?

« Quand tu étais un œuf, je te portais sans crainte pourtant. »

Lilie eut alors un déclic. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas peur quand il était un œuf, pourquoi aurait-elle peur à présent ? Cette ombre dans sa mémoire pouvait bien exister, Flocon n'y était aucunement lié. Le petit Goupix blanc était innocent de tout cela.

« - Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on fasse un dernier test, Flocon ?

\- Gouuuu !

\- Tu es vraiment adorable ! Bon, allez, cette fois, je vais le faire. »

Sa mère passait son temps à caliner son Mélodelfe, du moins autrefois, quand elle passait encore du temps avec ses enfants et pas seulement au travail.

Son frère n'avait jamais eu aucun mal avec ses pokémons qu'il dressait de son mieux pour les conduire dans les sommets des combats pokémons.

Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle n'y arrive pas de son côté !

« Je peux le faire ! Je peux le faire ! »

En s'armant de courage, Lilie tendit la main et même si elle voyait encore cette ombre noire passer dans sa mémoire, elle l'ignora. Cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'avancer dans la vie. L'angoisse était cependant trop présente et elle ferma les yeux.

Sous sa main, il y avait une sensation douce.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'elle touchait la tête de Flocon. Elle le touchait sans aucun dégoût et sans se sentir mal. C'était même agréable. Une joie incroyable l'envahie et elle caresse Flocon de plus bel, qui avait l'air heureux.

« J'ai réussi, Flocon ! Nous avons réussi ! »

Maintenant, plus aucun défi ne lui semblait insurmontable.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Train.**


	18. Train

**Coucou tout le monde ! Allez, on attaque un peu la région de Kalos et sa sixième génération, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler, alors mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'avais envie de mettre en avant mon professeur pokémon préféré et aussi un méchant que j'ai bien apprécié. Avez-vous un professeur pokémon préféré ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ça tiens ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Le prochain train à destination de Volucité aura dix minutes de retard pour cause d'un incident de la circulation. Il se présentera voie A. Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. »

Le professeur Platane soupira. Ce n'était qu'un petit retard mais quand même, cela ne lui plaisait pas. En plus, quel besoin de préciser le quai du train, il n'y en avait qu'un seul de toute façon à Mozheim. La ville était étonnement touristique malgré son isolement mais le maire n'avait pas eu envie de développer sa gare, même si le tourisme pouvait en bénéficier. Tant pis.

C'était la ville de l'enfance du professeur. Il n'avait pas manqué de retourner voir le mot qu'il s'était écrit alors qu'il était encore très jeune, sur un banc de la gare et qui n'avait jamais été effacé. C'était un mot du Platane du passé pour le Platane du futur. Le retrouver de nombreuses années après faisait toujours son petit effet, surtout vingt ans après.

« As-tu accompli tes rêves ? D'ailleurs quels sont tes rêves ? Avons-nous toujours les mêmes ? »

Cette question le faisait réfléchir. Quelque part, il avait réalisé au moins un de ces rêves en devant professeur pokémon et c'était quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier. Les combats, ça n'avait jamais été trop son truc de toute manière. En revanche… Il n'avait pas réalisé tous ces rêves de l'époque, loin de là. Clairement pas. Une annonce vocale vint le tirer de sa rêverie.

« Le train 8942 à destination de Volucité entre en gare. »

Il prit sa valise et quitta le banc pour s'installer dans le train. Le professeur était content de s'accorder quelques vacances, avec un but professionnel. Il allait visiter la région d'Unys et essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette région où la méga-évolution n'était pas répandue comme sur Kalos. Cela promettait d'être intéressant et dépaysant.

En plus, cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de Kalos un moment et de ne plus penser à tous les événements récents qui avaient bouleversés sa vie. Cela faisait près d'un an maintenant, mais il ne s'était pas encore remis de certains événements.

Notamment tout ce qui concernait son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce qu'on peut se tromper à ce point sur une personne ? »

Il s'installe confortablement sur une place en solitaire et le train partit en direction de la région d'Unys. Le professeur Platane en profite pour admirer le paysage par la fenêtre. La nature de Kalos défilait sous ses yeux dans toute sa beauté. Aucun doute, cet homme aimait vraiment sa région.

« Lui aussi, il aimait Kalos, à sa manière. »

Il avait tout fait mais le professeur ne pourrait jamais oublier son ami.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier Lysandre.

« On était amis et je n'ai rien vu. »

Comment avait-il pu ignorer que Lysandre était le patron de la team Flare ?

Comment avait-il pu ignorer que Lysandre comptait détruire Kalos ?

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'ils étaient encore amis ?

« C'est terminé, maintenant. Lysandre n'est plus. C'est terminé. »

Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lysandre.

Bien sûr, ils étaient très différents l'un comme l'autre, mais cela ne les avait pas empêché d'être amis pendant un long moment. Ensuite, la vie les avait séparés et maintenant… Maintenant, c'était la mort qui les avait éloignés. On ne pouvait pas dire que Lysandre n'avait pas cherché son sort.

« Est-ce que j'aurais pu te sauver Lysandre ? »

Même après un an, il n'avait toujours aucune réponse à cette question. Il ne le saurait probablement jamais. Le train roulait un peu plus vite et berçait le professeur qui était en train de s'endormir. Dans ses rêves paisibles, il revivait l'époque où il était encore ami avec Lysandre et tout allait à nouveau bien. Cette fois, aucun cauchemar ne vint gâcher son périple.

Oui, Lysandre occuperait toujours une partie de son esprit.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Esprit.**


	19. Esprit

**Bonjour tout le monde, c'est parti pour un OS sur le manga pokémon Noir et Blanc ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, c'est très clairement un spoil de la fin donc attention. Une amie m'avait offert le premier tome et au départ, ça me faisait surtout rire... mais au fur et à mesure des tomes, je me suis mise à vraiment aimer ce manga, qui montre parfois pokémon sous un jour plus mature que j'ai vraiment bien apprécié et que j'aurais aimé voir plus dans les jeux. Et en plus, j'ai écrit à la première personne, c'est toujours un défi à chaque fois de faire ce point de vue mais c'était sympa à faire !**

* * *

Non… Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

Tout allait bien, j'y étais presque. Mon rêve… J'allais avoir la chance de la réaliser.

J'allais enfin gagner, alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je me retrouve coincé maintenant ?

Enfoiré de Ghetis.

C'est entièrement ta faute, je te hais tellement.

Je t'avais vaincu mais tu as réussi à me piéger car j'ai baissé ma garde.

Et toi, N… J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Tu dois être quelque part avec ton Zekrom et ton Zorua, à essayer de comprendre ma vision des choses.

Je suis désolé, mais je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre la tienne.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans mes pokémons. D'ailleurs, ils sont encore avec moi… Je crois…

Aaaaah, pourquoi réfléchir me fait si mal à la tête ?

Et toi, Blanche… Pardon, patron. Je suis tellement désolé.

J'aurais aimé réussir à te faire de la publicité et enfin rembourser ma dette.

Est-ce que j'ai quand-même réussi à faire en sorte de te rembourser un petit peu ?

Est-ce que tu as arrêté de m'en vouloir pour ça ?

J'espère que oui, sinon… Je ne préfère même pas y penser.

Enfin, je suis certain que tout va bien pour toi, patron. Tu es tellement forte, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Tu es un véritable modèle.

Et moi maintenant ?

Ma situation est vraiment particulière, je dois faire un point.

J'ai battu N. Il l'a accepté et en fait, c'était réellement un gars cool, comme on le pensait. Il est parti en voyage maintenant, tout va bien pour lui. Sa vie va le mener vers de nouveaux sommets, je le sais. C'est un bon gars, N. Je l'ai vu dans son rêve.

Bref.

J'ai battu Ghetis ensuite. Vraiment un bel enfoiré celui-là. Pourtant, j'ai quand-même réussi à le battre et ça, on ne peut pas me l'enlever.

Pourtant, il a quand même réussi à me piéger ce fourbe.

Il m'a… Hum, c'est bizarre à dire et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer mais il m'a enfermé dans le galet avec Reshiram. Mon corps mais aussi mon esprit. Et là, je ne ressens plus mon corps, je ne suis plus qu'un esprit… Mal de crâne en vue !

Musha, revient s'il te plait pour faire le vide dans mon esprit !

Ah mais Musha est avec moi. Tout comme Roiti, Guéri, Myga, Méga… et Reshiram.

Ils sont dans leurs pokéballs, prisonnières avec mon corps dans le galet.

Tu parles d'une situation enviable !

Je voulais devenir maître de la ligue moi !

J'avais des rêves plein la tête !

Je voulais devenir maître de la ligue et en profiter pour rembourser ma dette à Blanche. C'était ça mon plan et c'était pas trop mal, je pense.

Alors pourquoi j'ai dû devenir le héros de la réalité ?

Je leur avais dit que je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

Pourtant, tous les champions ont cru en moi. Mes amis Tcheren et Bianca aussi en un sens. Même toi Blanche, indirectement.

Pour vous, j'étais bien ce héros allié de Reshiram.

Mais non.

Je n'avais pas cette carrure.

Certes j'ai gagné mais maintenant, je suis coincé dans mon galet.

Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider à en sortir mais ce n'est même pas le problème principal.

Le plus gros problème… C'est la localisation.

Où est le galet ?

Je n'en sais strictement rien.

Il s'est téléporté après que j'ai été enfermé et je n'ai aucune idée d'où il se trouve.

Combien de temps vais-je rester enfermé ici ?

Un jour ? Un an ? Mille ans ? Plus ?

Je n'en sais rien et cela me fait peur.

Je veux revoir mes amis alors s'il vous plait, sortez-moi de là.

Il faut un nouveau héros.

S'il te plait entends ma voix et sauve-moi !

Je m'appelle Noir et je veux juste revoir le soleil.

Alors s'il te plait… Sauve-moi !

* * *

**Prochain thème : Keyblade.**


	20. Keyblade

**Hello ! Si jamais vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une keyblade, il s'agit d'une arme en forme de clé utilisée dans l'univers du jeu vidéo Kingdom hearts. Quand Ejes m'a donné ce thème pour un calendrier pokémon, j'ai compris le piège. J'ai donc essayé de lier les deux univers comme j'ai pu, en me basant sur un lieu de la cinquième génération (encore elle) que j'aime particulièrement. Je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Les Vestiges du Rêve.

Ce lieu d'Unys est bien connu mais peu de gens savent vraiment ce que cela veut dire.

Situé près d'Ogoesse, l'endroit regorge de pokémons, comme par exemple les mystérieux Munnas et on y trouve également d'immenses ruines de bâtiments. Selon la légende locale, un groupe avait tenté d'implanter son entreprise ici, mais pour diverses raisons, cela avait lamentablement échoué. Ce que vendait l'entreprise ? La plupart des habitants d'Ogoesse n'en savait rien. Ils inventaient et l'entreprise pouvait aussi bien être spécialisée en pokéballs qu'en fruits et légumes. Personne n'en savait rien mais cela faisait vivre un mythe apprécié de tous.

Aucun humain n'avait la moindre idée de la vérité.

En effet, tout avait commencé il y a bien longtemps, alors que les humains n'étaient pas autant implantés dans la région d'Unys et que n'existait même pas encore la ville dOgoesse. Les Vestiges du Rêve étaient alors un lieu sauvage, les Munnas occupant déjà les lieux à l'époque. Leurs pouvoirs liés au monde onirique créaient une énergie particulière en tout cas.

Un jour, une personne débarqua.

Qui était-elle ? L'Histoire ne se souvient pas de son prénom. D'où elle venait non plus, même si on pouvait le deviner en l'observant attentivement. Elle ne venait pas de ce monde en tout cas, c'était assez clair. En revanche, son but se révéla très vite.

Cette personne portait une sorte de grande épée en forme de clé baptisée une keyblade. Elle avait fui son monde en proie à une guerre et s'était réfugiée par hasard dans le monde des pokémons. Son objectif était de reconstruire une ville paisible pour elle mais aussi pour les autres porteurs de la keyblade, des personnes supposées défendre le monde contre les forces maléfiques.

Cela partait d'une excellente intention et cela commença très bien.

D'autres porteurs de keyblade la rejoignirent et ils bâtirent des infrastructures pour s'installer dans ce monde. Les pokémons ne luttèrent pas contre eux et les laissèrent faire. Les guerriers baptisèrent ce lieu Rêverie, un nom plein d'espoir car ils en avaient bien besoin. Leur monde était détruit et il leur fallait se reconstruire maintenant, protéger l'univers comme ils n'avaient pas pu le faire avec leur propre monde. Leur vie recommençait.

Les porteurs de keyblades commencèrent à se lier aux pokémons et particulièrement aux Munnas. Les pouvoirs des pokémons oniriques permirent de révéler certaines capacités des guerriers et ces derniers devinrent en quelque sorte les premiers dresseurs de la région. Ils se développèrent, continuèrent à voyager entre les mondes et vécurent dans la paix.

Non loin de Rêverie, des humains autochtones de la région commencèrent à s'installer et fondèrent la magnifique ville d'Ogoesse. Des échanges commencèrent avec les porteurs de keyblade qui ne révélèrent pas qu'ils étaient des guerriers ni qu'ils venaient d'un autre monde.

Vraiment, tout allait bien.

Cependant, un jour, des porteurs de keyblades d'un autre mon découvrirent Rêverie et cela leur parut insupportable qu'un tel lieu existe. La guerre de leur monde avait tout dévasté et il était aisé de comprendre qu'il y avait deux camps bien distincts. Ceux de Rêverie et les nouveaux venus n'étaient de toute évidence pas dans le même camp.

La lumière et les ténèbres.

Les étrangers attaquèrent en traitres Rêverie pendant une sombre nuit sans lune et massacrèrent tous les pacifiques porteurs de keyblades du lieu. Aucun habitant d'Ogoesse ne s'en rendit compte. Les étrangers repartirent ensuite pour d'autres mondes, ayant perdu tout intérêt pour celui-ci, ne laissant que des ruines derrière eux.

C'est à cette époque que Rêverie perdit son nom et devint les Vestiges du Rêve. Quelle tristesse que ce rêve soit celui d'une paix durable et qu'il ait été brisé aussi violemment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne connait la véritable histoire de ce lieu et personne ne la connaitra. Même si des porteurs de keyblade revenaient, ils ne sauraient pas ce que leurs ancêtres avaient accompli. Peut-être que le chemin de la vérité résidait dans le pouvoir onirique des Munnas mais pour le moment, nul n'a pensé à enquêter de ce côté.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Ménage.**


	21. Ménage

**Hey, c'est bientôt Noël ! J'ai hâte, ce sera pour moi l'occasion de découvrir enfin la 8g, vu que je me réserve le jeu pour cette date ! Bon, j'avais quand même envie d'écrire sur cette génération que je ne connais pas encore pour le moment, alors voici un petit essai avec des personnages connus. Je me suis un peu renseignée quand même. Avez-vous déjà découvert cette génération ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

* * *

Sonya avait décidé d'aller voir sa grand-mère aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne la voyait pas souvent parce que sa grand-mère n'était autre que le professeur Magnolia, renommée dans tout Galar et que Sonya était son assistante. Cependant, ce n'était pas pareil de la voir en dehors du travail et la jeune femme aimait bien passer du temps avec son ainée. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était rendue en mission plus au Nord et cela faisait donc deux semaines que les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas vues. Une bonne raison pour aller prendre un thé !

Elles s'étaient installées toutes les deux confortablement dans le salon, un lieu où aucun élément de la décoration ne permettait de penser au travail. Selon le professeur Magnolia, c'était important de savoir différencier sa vie privée de sa vie professionnelle et Sonya ne pouvait qu'approuver. Toutes les deux buvaient tranquillement un thé aux pétales d'Héliatronc.

« - Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue me voir en dehors du travail.

\- Grand-mère, on dirait un reproche de ta part… Je passe déjà beaucoup de temps avec toi.

\- Mais oui, je sais, enfin ! C'était simplement un constat ma petite. Ta mission s'est bien passée ?

\- Très bien. J'ai pu en savoir plus sur les Duralugons. Tu auras un rapport complet demain, j'ai encore quelques éléments à peaufiner ce soir.

\- C'est parfait. Ah, ma petite, tu es vraiment consciencieuse dans ton travail.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'aime bien les dossiers bien faits, c'est tout.

\- Je pense que cela va nous aider à progresser dans la connaissance de ces pokémons de type glace. Cela m'émerveille de voir que malgré tout ce qu'on sait, il reste tant de choses à apprendre.

\- C'est sûr. Je repartirai sans doute les revoir une semaine ou deux, pour compléter les informations que j'ai déjà récoltées sur ces fabuleux pokémons.

\- Fort bien. Mais il faudrait que tu prennes du temps pour toi aussi, Sonya.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, grand-mère, je prends du temps pour moi. La preuve, je suis là avec toi.

\- Bien tenté, mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que je veux te dire.

\- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas… Je me repose de temps à autre, vraiment.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Je vais être plus directe. Tu as revu Tarak dernièrement ?

\- Tarak ? Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai croisé il y a trois semaines. Tu sais, ce n'est pas très facile de le voir. Son statut de maître de la ligue lui donne beaucoup de responsabilités.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et tu le revois bientôt ce charmant petit ?

\- Je dois le revoir la semaine prochaine. Il m'a promis de me laisser étudier le dynamax de son dracaufeu. J'ai hâte, je vais surement récolter beaucoup d'informations.

\- Très bien. Peut-être qu'il serait temps de lui avouer tes sentiments ?

\- QUOI ? Mais grand-mère enfin, nous sommes juste amis d'enfance !

\- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, je connais la chanson. On commence amis d'enfance et on finit…

\- Non, grand-mère, tu n'y comprends rien. Nous sommes vraiment simplement amis. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Tarak et moi, je suis navrée de te décevoir.

\- Allons bon… Moi qui attendais mes arrière-petits-enfants avec impatience.

\- Grand-mère, tu exagères ! Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

\- Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? Tu as quelque chose à me cacher ?

\- Mais pas du tout enfin, c'est toi qui interprètes tout de travers ! »

Sonya rougissait fortement, parce que dans le fond, elle n'avait pas toujours été insensible aux charmes de Tarak, mais le temps lui avait prouvé que cela n'irait pas plus loin que de l'amitié avec lui. Le professeur Magnolia continuait de nourrir des doutes et elle était un peu déçue de n'avoir rien réussi à apprendre cette fois-ci. Tant pis, elle allait persévérer.

Qui sait de quoi demain serait fait ?

* * *

**Prochain thème : Cigarette.**


	22. Cigarette

**Ouhla, Noël se rapproche et on ressort une vieille idée d'écriture. Cela fait vraiment un moment (peut-être quasiment 10 ans), mais j'avais des idées d'histoire avec ces deux personnages déjà à l'époque. Bon l'idée a fini par tomber à l'eau, mais je l'ai toujours gardé dans un coin de ma tête et j'ai décidé de la ressortir pour le thème cigarette, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ! Juste au cas où, je ne suis pas une grande fan de ce ship et avec le recul, je ne sais pas trop s'il est crédible ou non. J'attends votre avis !**

* * *

Cynthia ne fumait pas. Cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. De toute façon, selon les standards, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour se le permettre. Cynthia avait bien d'autres centres d'intérêt de toute façon, à commencer par les pokémons. Elle rêvait de devenir la meilleure dresseuse de sa région, Sinnoh, et c'est pourquoi elle cherchait à en apprendre toujours plus sur le monde qui l'entourait. Ses grands-parents de Célestia et toutes les personnes qui la connaissaient même un peu le disaient : Cynthia était un prodige. Rien ne serait jamais trop dur pour elle.

Elle était adolescente quand elle vint s'installer quelques temps dans la ville de Rivamar. Il y avait une concentration de forts dresseurs là-bas, surtout à cette époque, et cela lui permit de rencontrer d'autres espèces de pokémons. Il y avait beaucoup d'espèces de pokémons maritimes notamment et tant à découvrir. Cynthia visita ainsi le phare de la ville et c'est là qu'elle le rencontra.

Tanguy.

Il n'était pas encore champion de Rivamar à cette époque, c'était simplement un jeune dresseur talentueux qui ne se mettait pas en avant et qui aimait bricoler. Tanguy avait de nombreuses connaissances sur les pokémons électriques et Cynthia en profite pour apprendre à ses côtés. Les deux adolescents devinrent petit à petit très proches et l'amitié se transforma bien vite.

Aucun des deux ne fumait au départ, alors pourquoi commencèrent-ils ? Qui toucha le premier une cigarette ? On ne sait pas vraiment mais ils s'y mirent pendant une époque. Tanguy continua bien plus longtemps que Cynthia cependant. S'ils continuaient à rester ensemble, on sentait bien que leurs objectifs commençaient à sérieusement diverger.

Cynthia commençait à tourner en rond dans Rivamar et rêvait de nouveaux espaces. Tanguy lui se complaisait dans sa ville et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller voir ailleurs. La jeune femme resta pour lui mais cette contrainte qu'elle s'infligeait ne pouvait durer indéfiniment.

« - Je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de trouver de plus grands espaces, de découvrir de nouvelles choses et… Ici, je tourne en rond.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi ?

\- Si… mais je ne veux pas être prisonnière. »

Elle quitta Rivamar et il y resta, le constat est aussi simple que cela. Il continua de fumer tandis qu'elle ne retoucha pas la moindre cigarette. Ils se manquèrent l'un à l'autre mais ils continuèrent à vivre chacun leur vie de leur côté, sans chercher à se revoir.

Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard que Cynthia revint à Rivamar.

Toute la ville avait changé et s'était bien modernisée. Il y avait maintenant de nombreux panneaux solaires qui couvraient totalement les besoins énergétiques de la ville. Une arène électrique avait été mise en place finalement et c'est là qu'elle se rendit, sachant qu'elle l'y retrouverait. C'est effectivement dans ce lieu que Cynthia retrouva Tanguy.

« - Cela fait longtemps. Alors tu es champion d'arène maintenant ?

\- Eh oui. Et toi… Tu es devenue maître de la ligue. Belle réussite.

\- Je te remercie. Dis-moi, c'est toi qui as modernisé la ville à ce point ?

\- Tu sais, je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'ai décidé de donner un nouveau souffle à Rivamar. En plus, ça permet de rendre la ville plus écologique. Il faut encore que je modifie un peu mon arène.

\- Et tu as arrêté de fumer aussi ?

\- Exactement comme toi, mais j'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps. C'est gentil de repasser dire bonjour après toutes ces années.

\- Je sais que tu n'as peut-être jamais compris pourquoi je suis partie à l'époque mais, sache que je ne le regrette pas. J'en avais besoin.

\- Je comprends. Tu avais le droit d'être libre de toute façon. Nous étions trop différents.

\- Peut-être que maintenant, cette différence peut s'effacer à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai toujours aucune envie de quitter Rivamar.

\- Mais moi, je peux y revenir de temps en temps. »

Pour Tanguy, tout était assez clair. Jamais il ne pourrait reprendre une relation avec Cynthia mais elle voulait bien continuer à le voir. Pour quel genre de relation, il ne savait pas encore mais il allait le savoir bientôt. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage et il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sourit depuis longtemps. C'était une sensation fort agréable et il en profita.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Régime.**


	23. Régime

**On se rapproche de Noël et pour moi, de la découverte de la 8g ! Voici donc une petite histoire que j'ai imaginé en attendant cette génération. Et en prime, petite référence à Final Fantasy, hop, c'est donné ! J'espère que ce calendrier vous plait toujours, cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écris sur pokémon et ça fait du bien, surtout avec un grand projet qui arrive bientôt. Quel grand projet ? Je vous en dirais plus demain. N'hésitez pas à tenter de deviner le prochain thème !**

* * *

Cette fois, c'est le grand jour !

Dorian a décidé de le commencer même si tout son être lui crie non.

Ce jeune homme est un chercheur de trésors. Il ne possède aucune équipe de pokémon, par principe, et explore la région de Galar en quête de mystères et de richesse. Il a déjà trouvé de nombreux objets précieux, ce qui lui permet de vivre plus que convenablement. Mieux, Dorian commençait à être connu dans son domaine et certains lui demandaient d'échanger ses services contre de la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante.

Pourtant, l'objectif du jour n'avait aucun rapport avec un quelconque trésor.

C'était difficile mais cette fois, il avait décidé de se mettre au régime.

Oui, parfaitement. Au régime.

Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais il s'était laissé aller en gagnant plus d'argent et en faisant moins d'explorations. Pire, Dorian passait son temps à manger des currys, certes préparés maisons mais qui n'avaient pas que des qualités nutritives reconnues. Il rajoutait toujours trop de sel ou trop de n'importe quoi qu'il aimât mais qui n'était pas bon pour la santé.

Résultat, Dorian se sentait un peu mal dans son corps et il décida de se reprendre en main. Déjà, il avait décidé d'arrêter le curry. C'était rude, parce que le curry maison, c'était quand-même une des meilleures choses au monde à Galar. Cependant, il ne comptait pas revenir en arrière. Ensuite, il s'était mis à refaire beaucoup plus d'explorations, ce qui l'avait bien aidé aussi.

Finalement, il n'y avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour retrouver la forme, sinon, la volonté de le faire. C'était le point le plus important.

En dernier point, il avait décidé de manger beaucoup plus de légumes. L'avantage, c'est qu'on en trouvait assez facilement naturellement à travers Galar et ainsi, Dorian ne manquait jamais de vivres lors de ces expéditions et il pouvait voyager plus léger. Rien que des avantages !

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un défi pour me mettre à l'épreuve! »

Un jour, alors qu'il était en pleine nature vers l'Ouest de Galar, il décida de trouver un légume particulièrement rare du coin. C'était un ancien qui lui avait parlé d'une sorte d'oignon au goût délicieux et qu'on pouvait trouver en cherchant bien. Le vieil homme avait également ajouté qu'il fallait faire attention, car souvent, un pokémon gardait la précieuse denrée alimentaire.

« - Quel genre de pokémon est-ce ?

\- Tu le découvriras par toi-même, jeune explorateur. »

L'ancien n'avait rien dit de plus et cela avait inquiété Dorian. Aucun doute, ce devait être une créature puissante mais il avait déjà vécu de nombreuses aventures, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était un nouveau challenge pour son régime tout simplement et il allait le relever.

« Je crois qu'il s'est fichu de moi. »

Quelle ne fut la surprise de Dorian en découvrant que le fameux pokémon surpuissant gardien du légume n'était autre qu'un magnifique Canarticho.

Un Canarticho, bordel !

Certes, c'était un Canarticho de Galar, mais ce n'était rien pour le jeune homme. Il avait connu pire.

« Je vais me le faire, ce Canarticho ! En avant ! »

Quel inconscient que ce Dorian ! Il attaqua le pokémon de front pour lui voler son précieux légume. L'humain n'avait pas conscience de la force de l'oiseau. Après tout, les Canartichos de Galar sont de véritables chevaliers et le combat, ils connaissent bien. De plus, l'étrange oignon est leur arme, ils ne laisseront personne s'en emparer sans combattre sauvagement.

Et c'est exactement ce que fit ce Canarticho.

Couverts de bleus et de blessures en tout genre, Dorian dut rentrer chez lui bredouille, sans le précieux légume, mais en ayant appris une leçon importante sur les Canartichos. Loin d'avoir abandonné l'idée de s'emparer de l'oignon, le jeune homme décida de s'entrainer pour devenir plus fort et parvenir à vaincre cet oiseau de l'enfer.

Oui, vous avez bien entendu.

Le régime avait transformé cet homme en chevalier oignon.

* * *

**Prochain thème : Lumière.**


	24. Lumière

**Et voilà la dernier jour du calendrier de l'avent ! On va finir avec Pokémon Donjon Mystère, parce que j'avais envie ! Bon, je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture, on se retrouve à la fin pour un peu plus de blabla !**

* * *

« Vite, allons-y ! »

Celebi encourageait Massko de son mieux et il parvenait à suivre son rythme, sans soucis. Le pokémon plante était tellement fatigué qu'il ne sentait même plus son corps. Ces dernières heures, les événements s'étaient précipités les uns à la suite des autres sans qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose que les subir. Y survivre était déjà bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer.

Tout commençait dans le passé.

Massko et son ami humain s'y étaient rendus afin de sauver le monde de la paralysie de la planète, survenue bien des années plus tard à leur époque. Malheureusement, ils avaient été séparés en arrivant dans le passé. Massko avait un peu cherché son ami mais il n'avait repéré aucun humain. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps que cela et qu'il lui fallait absolument accomplir sa mission.

Le sort du monde en dépendait !

Quand bien même cela impliquait sa propre fin, il n'en avait cure. Massko et son acolyte s'étaient résignés il y a bien longtemps à leur sort. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver le monde. C'est pourquoi le pokémon plante se lança corps et âme à la recherche des rouages du temps.

Hélas, le sombre Dialga du futur avait envoyé son émissaire Noctunoir pour retrouver Massko et l'humain. Son terrible plan fut couronné de succès puisque le pokémon spectre parvint à faire passer son adversaire pour le méchant auprès d'une guilde. Pire, il parvint à le ramener dans le futur. Tout était à recommencer de nouveau, quelle plaie !

Il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver Celebi et cette fois, Massko n'était pas seul puisqu'il réalisa que deux autres pokémons de la guilde avaient été entrainés dans le passé. En retrouvant son amie capable de voyager dans le temps, Massko réalisa que l'un des deux pokémons avec lui était son partenaire humain, transformé en pokémon et ayant perdu la mémoire pour une obscure raison. Le choc fut grand mais maintenant, il fallait continuer. Avec l'aide de Celebi, le trio retourna dans le passé.

Là-bas, ils reprirent la chasse des rouages du temps, après avoir réussi à convaincre la guilde de leur bon fond. Ensuite, ils partirent à la recherche de la Tour du Temps dans les Terres Illusoires. Cependant, le vil Noctunoir et son régiment de Ténéfixs les attendaient déjà là-bas. Massko se sacrifia pour replonger dans le futur avec le pokémon spectre, laissant son ami humain et son nouveau partenaire se rendre à la tour du temps.

De retour dans le futur, rien n'avait changé au départ, mais cela n'allait sans doute pas tarder. Massko et Celebi durent se battre contre Noctunoir afin de l'empêcher de retourner dans le passé mais aussi de la convaincre qu'il était dans le mauvais camp. Ensemble, ils durent même affronter le puissant Dialga et à ce moment, tout semblait perdu.

Puis le temps changea.

Au loin, le soleil se leva à nouveau pour la première fois depuis longtemps sur ce monde et Massko crut qu'il était temps pour lui de disparaitre. Après tout, c'était l'inévitable conclusion de sa quête, il le savait depuis le départ. Ses dernières pensées allèrent vers son partenaire. L'humain devenu pokémon avait réussi. Oui, ils étaient tous les deux des héros.

Cependant, il ne disparut pas.

Ni lui, ni Celebi, ni Noctunoir, ni Dialga, ni personne.

Le soleil se levait sur eux pour leur donner une nouvelle vie et les réchauffer de ses rayons. Le monde revenait à la vie et quelque part, eux aussi. Le futur était sauvé, quel soulagement. Maintenant, tout allait pour le mieux et l'espoir pouvait revenir dans les cœurs.

Pourtant, l'humain ne revint pas.

Massko le chercha désespérément avec Celebi, sans prendre le temps de se reposer. Où était-il ? Il avait forcément dû regagner le futur. Peut-être était-il toujours un pokémon ? Dans ce cas, le retrouver serait un peu plus compliqué. Massko finit par se décourager et la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de lui. Celebi lui proposa alors directement d'aller voir Dialga. Le maître du temps pourrait leur dire ce qu'il était advenu de leur ami.

Le pokémon légendaire le savait effectivement. Il leur expliqua que l'humain s'était battu avec force et qu'il était parvenu à le faire revenir à la raison, avec un autre pokémon. Cependant, il ne reviendrait pas dans le futur. Il resterait dans le passé, avec son nouvel ami. C'était ainsi.

Tous les événements difficiles qu'il avait endurés dernièrement furent balayés par cette annonce. Son cœur se brisa. Alors son partenaire ne reviendrait jamais ? Leur amitié ne comptait pas plus que cela ? Il tirait un trait sur son ancienne vie pour rester avec un autre pokémon qu'il connaissait à peine ? C'était dur à supporter pour Massko, plus que l'idée de disparaitre.

« - Tu sais, Massko, il a perdu la mémoire, rappela Celebi. Et je suppose que dans sa situation, ça ne doit pas pencher en ta faveur… C'est injuste, je sais, mais…

\- Tu as raison, Celebi, je le sais bien. Mais je regrette de ne pas avoir su raviver ses souvenirs. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le ramener parmi nous, dans son époque. Je sais que son lien avec l'autre était fort mais… Est-ce que j'étais un si mauvais partenaire ? »

La pauvre Celebi ne savait plus quoi dire pour le réconforter. Perdre un ami ainsi, c'était dur. Même un solitaire comme Massko connaissait l'amitié. Son partenaire avait représenté tout pour lui et maintenant, il n'avait que ses yeux pour pleurer. Le monde du futur renaissait mais lui, il avait l'impression de mourir. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de disparaitre au final.

« - Massko… Regarde là-bas !

\- Oui, c'est juste un levé de soleil. On en verra tous les jours maintenant.

\- D'accord mais quand-même, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

\- Quand je suis retourné dans le passé, j'en profitais chaque fois, en me disant que c'était peut-être le dernier que je voyais. Mais finalement, ça n'a jamais été le dernier.

\- Parce que tu as combattu Massko. Nous avons tous combattu.

\- Et tout le monde est bien. Le passé comme le futur.

\- Je suis contente que même toi tu le reconnaisses.

\- J'aurais juste aimé revoir mon partenaire une dernière fois. Il me manque.

\- Mais il est là, Massko. Il est là.

\- Dans mon cœur, je sais. Cette métaphore est vieille maintenant.

\- Non. Regarde le soleil et tu verras. »

Soupirant, Massko fixa finalement le soleil levant et il comprit.

La douce lumière qui venait se poser sur lui était la même que celle du passé. Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, son partenaire humain la fixait aussi. Cette lumière, c'était le lien qui existait encore entre le passé et le présent. Cela paraissait bizarre mais il le comprenait à présent.

La lumière reliait les époques.

Alors, même si son partenaire avait oublié tous ses souvenirs, lui, il s'en souviendrait pour deux. Cette fois, le futur lui semblait moins hostile et son cœur était plus léger.

* * *

**Eh voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève ce calendrier !**

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi, j'espère que cela vous aura aidé à patienter jusqu'à Noël qui est… Eh bien demain ! Déjà ! Je vous souhaite un très joyeux jour de Noël ! Peut-être que Pokémon épée ou bouclier vous attend sous le sapin, comme moi ?**

**Pour la suite des mes projets, pour le moment, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. J'ai un gros projet sur Pokémon sur lequel je dois vraiment avancer et sinon, rien de particulier, je bosse beaucoup sur mon projet de roman toujours, ça avance petit à petit mais ça prend du temps ! Cela dit le calendrier OP m'a un peu donné envie d'écrire sur un AU One Piece donc on verra bien !**

**A plus pour des prochaines aventures, SaphirActar (ou Koyuki pour les vieux)**


End file.
